Naruto and the Ice kage
by purgatorie
Summary: What happens if Naruto was found by a visiting kage being beaten and takes him in? Who is this Kage? Why is he so interested in Naruto. Rating may change later. Pairing's currently unknown chapter 10 up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't Own Naruto please don't sue I'm a good boy. (Smiles with a fox like grin and Halo on his head)

Anko walks up and smacks him on the head don't lie to the audience dumbass I know your not good.

Purgatorie: aww come on Anko-san why'd you have to hit me like that?

Anko: If you keep lying I'll do worse. (Gets and evil grin on her face)

Purgatorie: GAAAAH! NONONONONONONO. (runs off screaming.) Enjoy my fanfic!!

Anko: get back HERE PURGIE-KUN!!! (Runs after him with a lecherous grin)

Purgy in the distance: HEEEEEEELP!! No Anko stay away!

The New Kage on the block

'_RUN, RUN_!' Was all the young blond thought as the large group of villagers chasing him was chasing him. '_Why? Why do they hate me so much_?!' He ran down the street screaming his lungs out through the forest that the villagers chased him into making sure no one heard the screams he would let out from the beatings they would give him.

Unfortunately they chose the wrong night because there was another person in this particular forest who heard the noise and was rushing to see what was going on. '_hmm its unusual for people to be here this time of night why would they be here_?….IS THAT A CHILD I HEAR? Why is there a child out here?

Now fully surrounded and lost in the forest The young blonde turns to the people chasing him and stood there ready to try and flee when a chance showed itself. "FINALLY WE CAUGHT YOU, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" Said the largest man with a large club in his hands. "W-Wh-why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything wrong." "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FREAK THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE A LOOOONG TIME AGO!!"

As the man rose his club to strike the boy a kunai struck the club and lodged it into a nearby tree. Looking confused the men all look at the club lodged into the tree and look up to see a man standing in the branches looking down at them with a very stern look in the way he was standing there. "May I ask why 10 grown men find it necessary to chase corner threaten and attempt to assault a small 5 year old boy?

The large man was the first to speak up. "THIS IS NOT A BOY DAMMIT! THIS **THING **IS A DEMON!!!HE CAN NOT BE TRUSTED. YOU AS A NINJA SHOULD UNDERSTAND THAT!! The ninjas response to that was to shushin down to them and elbow him in the gut and lift his head up by the hair and look him in his eyes. " I don't think that you have any true idea what a 'MONSTER' truly is my friend"

While he was dealing with the man the other 9 villagers decided to take this opportunity to go for the young blond to deal with him while the ninja was distracted. As they were about to grab him they each felt a hand on their shoulders. Looking back the each see a double of the ninja for each of them. "Now, now, now that's not a nice thing to do now let me 'teach' you the error of your ways."

Each villager gulped as the mans eyes went from a bright blue look to a dark foreboding black. The ninjas then took each man away from the area and the small boy could hear each one of them yell in pain and hear bone crunching hits as the ninja comes back to the boy kneeling in front of him the other ninjas just puff away. Now looking at the boy who had tears in his eyes. The man sees the sadness then holds out his hand smiling. "Come along little one we're going to see the hokage about this….by the way can you tell me your name?"

Looking down at the ground the boy doesn't answer instead just looks at the man and down at his hand. "How do I know you won't just try to hurt me like all the others?" "I promise upon my ninja code that I wont hurt you and If I do I will personally allow myself to be punished by whatever means you find necessary how's that?" Looking at the man for a moment the Boy grows a large foxlike smile on his face. "ANY punishment I say?"

Smiling himself he just looks at the boy and sighs slightly "Yes little one any punishment you find necessary. Will you tell me your name now?" Looking straightforward and still smiling he says. "My names Naruto Uzumaki, What's your name?" Picking the kid up and putting him on his shoulders the name starts running and tells him "my name is Senshi Hemura and you Naruto are going to be my most important person from now on."

HOKAGES OFFICE

Busy looking at his papers the Hokage leans back and sighs looking out the window. "That's the third request asking for his execution today. I wish there was something I could do to keep him safer than he is here." "Well lord hokage I believe I can help with that." Looking all around the Hokage just looks around "Alright where are you?" Out of the shadows walks a tall man maybe 6'1 dressed in the uniform of a ninja with a dark blue hood over his head. Although you could still see a few strands of bright white hair and bright blue almost crystalline eyes, but the hokage knew this ninja was not of his forces. Next to him was a boy clinging to his side.

Looking down at the boy then looking at the ninja He finally speaks up. "Who are you, and why is young Naruto with you?" Smiling slightly as he looks at Naruto. "Lord Hokage my name is Senshi Hemura I am the Aisukage and I happened to come across this child in the forest to the north of here while on my way to speak with you directly." Bowing lightly to the kage and presenting him a letter.

Taking the letter the Hokage reads it looking up at the newly arrived Aisukage than puts the letter aside "I see so you would like to become allies with the leaf then?" Looking at the Hokage in the eyes he slowly nods. "Very much so my village has hidden itself away so long I thought it was time that we let ourselves be know to the world and we thought it would be best to go to you first.. Although I must admit when I came here and witnessed this atrocity to a small boy in the forest I had to admit I was not pleased one little bit. Is it common practice for villagers to treat children like demons lord Hokage?"

Sighing heavily the Hokage looks at Naruto. "Naruto I know this village has mistreated you all your life and has attacked you mercilessly so if it's ok with the newly arrived kage here." Looking over to him Senshi nods lightly looking down at Naruto smiling. "Would you like to go with him for a time until you feel ready to hopefully one day come back?" Looking up to the Hokage then to Senshi He looks down to the ground then looks up with the biggest grin he ever put on. "Yes old man I would gladly go with Hemura-sama." Looking up at Hemura he gets another grin on his face.

"Would I be able to become a ninja in your village hemura-sama?" Looking at Naruto He puts a hand on his head and ruffles his hair "Of course you could Naruto and you'll be my personal student and teach you everything there is to know about being a true Shinobi of the world." Grabbing Hemura by the waist he starts crying, "Thank you so much Hemura-san." Then paused for a moment. "Will I be treated like a monster there too?"

"No Naruto you wont because you will be treated as MY son that and they have no reason to think you are."

With a smile on his face the Hokage looks at them and laughs lightly. "Very good I hope you do well Naruto you deserve a better life than you got here."

" Thank you jiji I promise to return one day to rejoin Konoha and protect it no matter what." Giving the Hokage a hug and going back to Hemura.

"Now then Naruto shall we get going then? We have a lot of work to do to get you prepared to protect a place like Konoha." Smiling he puts a hand on Narutos shoulder and leads him out.

Once they exit the tower he stops and kneels in front of Naruto. "Is there anything you want to do or get before we leave young one?"

Looking down slightly he begins scratching his chin and looks around then a thought comes to his head. "Yea there is something I would like to do before we go Hemura san." Very curious he starts wondering what it could possibly be. "Very well Naruto what is it?"

Smiling brightly he then shouts One word that Hemura will live to fear. "RAMEN!!!" Looking at Naruto he starts shaking his head. "Naruto you didn't need to shout I'm right here." "Sumimasen Hemura-sama." Laughing lightly he ruffles his hair again. "Its ok Naruto just learn to control yourself ok." "Yes master Hemura."

"One more thing Naruto-san. Don't start calling me 'master' just call me Senshi. Now come with me we better get moving."

A minute later they are at the ichiraku ramen stand sit and the lady at the counter looks up and smiles. "Hello Naruto how are you today?" looks over at Senshi. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi Ayame. I'm doing ok. I'm leaving the village for a while. Don't worry I'll be back, and I'm expecting a huge bowl of ramen when I do. Oh and this is my new teacher the Aisukage Senshi." Looking up in a huge grin. "May I have one bowl of Miso ramen, three bowls of beef and 4 bowls of chicken?"

Chuckling lightly she looks at Naruto then to Senshi. "Well sure I hope you enjoyed your stay at Konoha. It's a wonderful town to live in."

"Sure it is my dear, however I didn't care for the first impression that I got. I found young Naruto here in the forest about to be beaten by a group of villagers." Looking over at the boy ruffling his hair then at Ayame who to his surprise had a sad look on her face looking at Naruto.

"Poor little guy has had it rough his whole life everyone considers him a monster so me and my father do what we can for him every so often."

Looking back at her Senshi hands her some money and a note and looks at Naruto again and shudders. Sitting by Naruto sat not only the 8 bowls he ordered but also an additional 6 more. "How did you eat all of that so quickly?"

Looking at him with a foxy grin Naruto just says, "well it's just so hard to slow down when something tastes as good as this."

Laughing a little he stands up and takes Naruto by the hand and heads for the gate as they reach the gate he immediately senses someone sneaking up on him with a slight killing aura coming in. He gently puts Naruto behind him and Stands there. "Alright now come on out I can tell your there."

Then in front of him lands a Ninja with a mask on trying to hide his identity. "Hand the child over now and I may let you leave." Saying so with venom dripping from the words.

Keeping Naruto behind him he turns to the ninja. "Now what have we here. Even the ninja here try to kill the boy? Going so far as to threaten the ones who happen to be with them. How about I say…no?" Smirking as he's saying it. "Now let us by or I'll deal with you myself."

"DIE DEMON LOVER!!!!" Yells the ninja as it lunge forward "Soudai hinotama no jutsu!!" As he finishes the seals a Giant fireball flies at the two at which the aisukage simply lifts a hand and yells. "Koori hei no jutsu." and a giant wall of ice forms in front of them and takes the blast without a hint of melting then he yells "Koori yuushuu no jutsu! With the ice from the wall reforming to encase the ninja in a dome of ice.

Walking past the dome they can hear the ninja still yelling. Naruto looks up at Senshi and asks him "Is he gonna be ok?"

Looking down at Naruto he smiles. "He should be fine as long as he doesn't do something stupid like use an explosive like jutsu in there. But I'm glad you care to think of that even if he tried to hurt you. Makes me glad your going to inherit my skills, Jutsus, and maybe if you wish one day my title."

Naruto just stops in his tracks and looks at Senshi's back. " But I'm only a kid, and you JUST met me, why would you want to do this?"

"For two simple reasons Naruto. Your still young and innocent so I could mold you to be a true ninja who deserves all of it, and two I can tell you're a strong willed boy from what I heard you hold in you. It takes great willpower to hold back that kind of malevolent power." Looks back at him and smiles. "Besides there's a couple of families in this village I want you to show up and prove they aren't anything that big."

**Meanwhile at Ichiraku's**

Ayame's father comes in and looks at the note and money that she got from Senshi. "How much did naruto get someone to spend this time Ayame?" Looking up from the note Ayame glances at him and smiles. "Only about 100 Ryo Dad. But he gave me over 20,000 in total. He gave me a note thanking us for taking care of his…..Nephew."

**Back with the Hokage**

Looking at the rest of the note Sarutobi looks at the back and words start appearing reading them slowly the Hokage drops the paper and rubs the bridge of his nose. "Damn I didn't even know Yondaime had a brother much less one who was leader of his own village somewhere." He then lifts his head and smiles "at least Naruto will finally be with his family. And from the sound of it he'll learn to be something great and strong.

**Back with Naruto**

**"**So how far is this village Senshi-sama**?" **Naruto asked at the campsite they set up for the night.

"It's still about a 3 days journey for me. But since I'm carrying a little extra cargo.." Rubs Narutos head "it should take about 1 and a half weeks." Looking at Naruto he sees a slight frown. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Looking up with his eyes wet with tears he replies. "Am I really slowing you down that much Senshi-sama?"

Smiling slightly he looks at Naruto with stern yet gentle eyes. "Naruto the only reason its gonna take so long is because I wanna get you started on training right away and nows as good a time as any." Standing up and facing Naruto he sits down cross-legged across from him and pulled out a couple of scrolls.

Looking up with huge eyes and a giant grin he Just starts shouting. "WHAT IS THAT! ARE THOSE SUPER SPECIAL NINJA SCROLLS?!" almost jumping up into a tree if Senshi hadn't tripped him in time.

"Not quite Naruto-san. These scrolls.." Holding them in front of Naruto for added effect. "Are the very basics of developing your chakra coils. Now I want you to read these and practice them for the next threes days. If you need help just ask."

Sheepishly Naruto takes the scrolls and looks at them with a frown on his face. "Senshi….I need help." Looking up Senshi just says "With what?" "All of it." Naruto says looking depressed. Looking slightly worried Senshi just sits next to Naruto and starts talking. "Can't read huh? Don't worry I'll teach you that too."

**4 Hours later at the campsite**

**"**Excellent, Naruto, Excellent. About how well I did when I first began." Looking directly at Naruto, Who at this moment had a huge blue Chakra bubble engulfing him shoving all plant life away from the pure force of it all. Then Naruto fell down exhausted from the display and looked up at Senshi. "Is it supposed to feel like that? It's like a warm feeling buried deep inside you that was just waiting to be found and exploded out."

"Naruto you definitely found it however since your still so young and untrained you don't know how to control it yet. So you will get exhausted almost all the time until you train yourself mentally AND physically." Naruto suddenly looks up and moves instinctively Just in time to avoid Senshi's fist flying past him and smash about a half inch into the tree behind him.

"What the hell are you doing Senshi why are you trying to hit me?" Looking up at Senshi with pleading eye's

"Naruto I just told you. You need to train both mentally AND physically. I have to say though I'm surprised you managed to dodge it. Most young children I train never had the instincts you seem to have apparently. Now then Naruto, get up and stand in this stance." He gets into a basic kata stance and waits for Naruto to follow suit when he does Senshi gets up and walks over. "Not quite Naruto." He sets Naruto up and gets him into proper form and stands in front of him and starts performing katas in front of Naruto making him mimic and fixing the mistakes Naruto makes in form and keeps going.

After about 3 hours Senshi tells Naruto to sit down and grabs two sets of weights and tosses them to Naruto. "Put these on Naruto, these are Chakra weights, basically when you put them on the respond to how much chakra you put into them. After you put them on try putting in a little bit chakra." After Naruto puts them on he immediately puts Chakra into them. But apparently too much cause he crashes to the ground. After lessening the amount of Chakra he stands up and sees Senhsi chuckling at Naruto's predicament.

Naruto then tosses a pebble at senshi and yells. "Shut up Teme-sensei!" After saying that he feels something strike him in the stomach and grabs it from the pain. And sees a familiar looking pebble in front of him and looks up at Senshi. "What was that for!" Doesn't matter Naruto just go to sleep ok."

A/N

Well this is my first fanfic so please be kind with your reviews however any help would be appreciated.

Anko: OOOH PUUUURRRRRGIIIEEEEE!!

Purgatorie: (looking with pleading eye's to the readers and whispering) please help me she's insane! If I hadn't thrown kakashi in the way she'd have grabbed me. I don't know how much longer I have please HEEEELP!

Closet door creaks open

Anko: There you are Purgie. (lecherous grin returns)

Purgatorie: MEEP!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto cause if I did my character would be beating up everyone who tortured Naruto

Purgatorie: (Holding a broken broom) Ok I got a few minutes now before she's conscious now then as for today Naruto will be…

Kakashi: Why did you throw me at Anko Purgatorie?

Purgatorie: ah hehhehheh umm well you see….

Kakashi: Don't bother I got my revenge in mind (kneels down and wakes Anko up)

Purgatorie: GAAAH! Kakashi NO! Do you have any idea how hard it was to knock her out?!

Anko: ooooooh Purgie-KUUUUUNN!! Now I am going to punish you!!

Purgatorie: Oh Kami, shoot me now

Chapter 2 A bright Revelation

Naruto woke up in the morning and started looking around and found that Senshi has disappeared. Naruto sits up quickly and starts shouting. "Senshi-sensei! Where are you?!" Slowly gets up and walks around the camp noticing everything was still there but no Senshi. "Crap did he abandon me too?" Looking depressed he suddenly hears what sounds like a fight towards the nearby river. As quickly and quietly as he possibly could he goes over to the river and sees Senshi fighting off two other people.

Meanwhile with Senshi fighting the two men off they start yelling at each other. "Come on now Mister High and mighty all we want is the Demon brat! What do you care if something happens to him!" Looking directly at the man he yells, "Because I would never forgive myself if my new apprentice was hurt on my watch. Besides if you laid a single hand on him I would kill you as slowly and painfully as possible." The entire last half of the sentence dripping with venomous meaning.

The other man just looks at him and sneers. "_YOUR NEW APPRENTICE!!! YOU WOULD DARE TRAIN A MONSTER LIKE HIM!!!" _Smiling slightly he give the man a quiet chuckle and says. "If that BOY is a monster than why hasn't he killed me in my sleep? Besides that why hasn't he killed people in that village for the way he's been treated there? If you ask me the people in that village are the true monsters."

Behind a tree Naruto was listening in on this thinking to himself_ "Wow I don't believe this. Someone who actually accepts me as a person and not as some kind of monster. But he'll change…everyone changes." _Looking back around the tree and keeps watching the three.

The first man jumps back and starts hand signs while the other runs forward and engages Senshi in hand to hand combat which Senshi is easily dodging. "You know for trained ninjas you two are not very good at fighting at all." The man currently attacking just yells, "Shut up dammit you can't beat us you demon lover!"

Meanwhile the other man finishes his hand signs and yells. "Hinotama no jutsu!" Shooting out a rather large fireball directly at Senshi when the other man jumps away the fireball hits senshi and completely engulfs him.

Naruto behind his tree finally just falls to the ground and starts crying. "Senshi-sensei….how could that have happened…(sob)..I'll…kill them…(sob)_…I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!"_ looking up he suddenly feels a dark aura surging forth and then looks up at the clearing fireball and sees Senshi standing there in the middle of it just standing there with a glisten over his body and clothes. He then feels the aura die down.

The other two looking at the now clearing fire just stare in disbelief. "I-I-Impossible how could he just stand there and not be affected by that fire!!" Suddenly one looks over towards the tree line and sees Naruto standing and watching and nudges his partner and points. "Hey guess who I found. Take care of this guy and I'll take the kid." Shrugging the man looks at him "Whatever I'll hold this guy of in the meantime just hurry."

Senshi upon hearing this just looks to them then to Naruto. And instantly his glare intensifies and a black aura starts surrounding him. "_**I WARNED YOU NOT TO GO FOR THE BOY!! NOW YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY I AM THE KAGE OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE ICE!!!" **_As the two men look he just disappears and shows up in between the two. "_**AISU TSUME NO JUTSU!!!" **_as he finishes his fingers grow into sharp Ice claws and both hands go into the man going for Naruto missing all the vital organs but severing multiple nerves connecting to his legs. Making him go limp to the ground, kicking the other one down the river chasing after him. Doing a few more hand signs yelling, "_** Aisu-boufuu no jutsu!!!" **_surround the man in a severe Ice storm slicing and piercing him several times leaving nothing but a bloodied corpse floating in the river.

Finally calming down he walks over to the man that was injured and picks him up one handed and throws him over his shoulders then looks at him. "I warned you of the consequences of going for Naruto. Now I want answers." Looking down at the ground the ninja just looks at him and quite sternly says. "Screw off demon lover." When he gets back to camp he sets the man down and calls Naruto over.

"Are you ok Naruto? I'm sorry for showing you that side of me. I never wanted you to see that this early."

Looking down at the ground then up at Senshi. "I..I don't think ill of you Senshi-sensei if that's what you're worried about. I appreciate you taking care of me." Grinning his big grin then jumps at him hugging him. "Are you going to teach me stuff like that too Senshi-sensei?" Looking down at him Senshi asks. "Like what Naruto?" cocking his head wondering what kind of thing he's truly looking for.

"Well duh those cool ice moves of yours. I want to be as strong as you and that means learning what you know then surpassing you!" Grinning up saying that last part. Smiling wide Senshi thinks to himself. "_Well Arashi you jackass your sons just like you when you were little_." Looking back at the kid he rubs his head "I'll teach you what I can kid but remember Our training isn't the same as most ninja villages especially konoha."

Grinning widely he hugs Senshi again. "What's the training like? What's in Ice village? Do you have a family? What are you gonna teach me?" Practically jumping up and down in anticipation. Senshi grins and forces him down thinking to himself again. "_Arashi If he learns as quickly as you did I might have trouble coming up with new things to do."_

Looking back at their 'guest' Senshi leans in close. "Who sent you after the boy?"

"Screw you asshole" was the answer.

"Not the answer you should have givin me. Naruto, look away." When naruto does Senshi forms a ball of air in his hand and shove it into the mans knee instantly freezing it. "Gonna talk now?"

"GO TO HELL BASTARD!"

"Bad idea there buddy." He then takes his hand and smacks it right into the knee shattering it.

"GAHHHH! Stop, please, I cant tell you!"

"Why not? If it's because the person will kill you or worse. Trust me I probably have him beat." Looking back at Naruto he feels relieved that he isn't looking then turns back. "As for calling Naruto here a demon…" Leaning in he shows a flash of black in his eyes and grown teeth. "_You don't know_ _what a demon is."_

Growing pale he stares blankly at Senshi stuttering. "Y..yo…you're a DEMON!" Finally trying to inch away and finds himself pinned to the tree by Senshi whispering. "Tell me now and I promise to release you back to whatever village you from."

"F..fine I'll tell you it was….GAH!!" Senshi immediately lets go as the man burst into flames and disintegrates. Senshi covers Naruto so the flames don't hit him and gets up. "You ok Naruto?" Looking up Naruto Stares at him. "Yea, I'm ok. What happened?" "Apparently someone who hired them made sure they didn't say who it was and put a jutsu that makes them combust."

"Come on Naruto we better train some more." Looking a little worried Naruto looks back up and says. "Alright Senshi-sensei what will I learn today?" "Well you already learned to tap into your Chakra, we worked on taijutsu a bit yesterday…Would you like to learn your first jutsu today?" Grinning widely Naruto pumps his fist. "Yes.. yes.. yes what kind will it be? Your ice claws?" Laughing at the outburst Senshi looks down and hears a loud rumble. "….What was that?" Naruto looks down while holding his stomach. "Sorry Sensei I'm hungry."

Laughing again Senshi looks at him asks. "Alright Naruto, what's you favorite food?" Looking happy he just stares for a while as if shocked. "Duh sensei, Ramen of course." Senshi looks at him and frowns slightly. "_Arashi you bastard your sons just like you isn't he?" _Bringing his attention back to Naruto. "How much ramen do you eat Naruto?" Thinking about it for a minute he finally says. "Maybe about 10 bowls a meal..maybe more."

All that could be heard at that moment was a loud THWACK, which would be senshi, smacking his head into his hand. "Naruto you know you should eat more than just ramen don't you?" "Now why would I want to do that? Ramen is the food of the gods Sensei" At that statement Sneshi gets up walks over to the thickest tree around and starts repeatedly smashing his head into it muttering to himself. "_Damn you Arashi"_ over and over again.

Worried Naruto walks over and asks what's wrong. Stopping his head bashing. He looks down and says. "Nothing kid you just remind me of someone I know." "Whos that Sensei?" looking around he decides _"Well hell what do I care It's not Like I'm forbidden to tell him. Luckily He only told konoha not too." _

Tugging on Senshi's cloak he asks again. "WHO IS IT SENSEI! WHO DO I REMIND YOU OF?!" yanking Narutos arm off his cloak he sits him down and sits in front of him. "Your father kid. My brother. You probably know him as the 4th hokage." Wide eyed at this news naruto just jumps at senshi hugging him even tighter than usual. "So my father's the 4th AND your brother? So does that mean we're related?"

Smiling lightly he hugs Naruto back and says "Yes Naruto we are. I'm your uncle and one of your last living relatives. You have me and you have an older cousin back in the ice village." Narutos eye's light up. "How much older? Boy or girl? Is she a ninja too? Whats she do? Huh huh huh?

"Settle down Naruto, It's a girl, she's 13, and she is currently a chuunin. Is that all you need to hear? Now come on. I', teaching you to cook the rest of the way to the village instead now…..actually on second thought eat this, then we train, then food." Tosses Naruto a food pill and gets up "Come on kid this will be your first jutsu. The fire lighting jutsu. A simple one yes but a necessary one if you're out camping like now."

About 20 ft. from camp they stop and Senshi does one hand sign and a small flame appears on his finger. Now the trick is to use that hand sign and concentrate on your flow of chakra only a small amount is needed. Imagine the flame in your mind.

Naruto steps up does the hand sign and says. "Campfire jutsu!" But nothing happens. Pouting a little he looks at Senshi. And says. "This isn't working sensei what am I doing wrong?" Sensei walks over and smacks him on the head. "Naruto the problem is that your not putting in enough chakra now come on try again." He does the hand sign and yells. "Campfire jutsu!" this time a giant flame erupts from his hand and engulfs it. "GAAH! SENSEI!!" doing hand signs senshi yells. "Water ball jutsu!" and spits a small ball of water at Narutos hands putting out the flame.

"Gahhh! It hurt!" putting naruto down Senshi does some hand signs and prepares a medical jutsu until he notices the hand already healing slowly. "_Hmm I guess he is the one with the kyuubi after all."_ Finishes the hand signs and starts healing the hand. "Don't worry Naruto you'll be just fine it's healing just fine."

"Easy enough for you to say Sensei you didn't burn your hand to a crisp." Laughing slightly Senshi just looks at him. "Naruto you did better than your father did his first time at least he started learning this technique and burned his hair off." Laughing loudly him and naruto sit down and talk about his father and cousin. And how life would very well change for Naruto in the future. "Now naruto about teaching you to cook." He reaches into a pouch and pulls out a scroll and brings out a stove, knives and all kinds of cooking tools. "This will be your first lesson."

THREE DAYS LATER

"DAMMIT!" yelled Naruto sucking on his finger "That hurt like hell!" Laughing while making his own dinner he looks up. "Naruto How did you think it would feel when you cut you finger with a freshly sharpened butcher knife?"

"Shut up Sensei! I hate this why don't you teach me something else?" Looking up Senshi considers it. "Alright Naruto I will teach you something. However if you cant learn it in 2 hours we go back to cooking got it?" Nodding enthusiastically naruto jumps up. "What is it?" "Kage bunshin no jutsu."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Alright Naruto how's it….." looking around the clearing that Naruto was using to try kage bunsin no justu and sees about 10 narutos laying there panting out of energy. "My my my, I guess you did it naruto." Walks over to naruto and checks him. "Hmm he passed out. Well a deals a deal he's outta-cooking class today. I'll let him rest and teach him more tomorrow. Then after that we should be at my village."

A/n

Well there it is I hope it's up to all your standards reviews and comments appreciated.

Purgatorie: (walks in with a limp and whimpers) Hey folks How's it goin? I should tell you one thing. DO NOT HIT ANKO WITH A BROOM! IT ONLY MAKES HER ANGRY!

Anko: and what else did you learn?

Purgatorie: The angrier you are the more you remind me of a snake sannin?

Senshi: Ooo bad move man.

Purgatorie:Hmm what do you mean?

Senshi: Look behind you

Purgatorie: (looks behind him)…..Crap

Anko: (jumps him and ties him up) now I get to teach you all over again.

Purgatorie: WHY WONT YOU JUST KILL ME KAMI!

Kami: _Cause I hate you!_

Purgatorie: dammit


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did then all hell would break loose

Senshi: Hey where's Purgatorie? We have to get the fic going!

Naruto: I don't know he kinda disappeared on us.

Purgatorie comes walking in clothes half-torn off crying

Senshi: Hey man what happened?

Purgatorie: I don't wanna talk about but I'm gonna bless the man who invented dango. Anyway on with the Story

Naruto in the Village of ice

Early in the morning naruto wakes up to the sight of Senshi talking to a man in the shadows handing him a scroll saying. "….Yes this is my Nephew. He will be living here for however long he sees fight. Tell the village he is to be treated fairly or they will deal with me."

The man bows slightly and say's. "As you wish milord." And disappears in a flash of ice. Senshi just stands there for a moment and sighs. "I see your awake Naruto-kun, We have arrived to the outer rim of the village. However it will still take a day to get there so we might as well try something in the meantime." As he pulls out a kunai and throws it to the ground in front of Naruto.

"Um..Senshi-sensei? What did you mean they _will _treat me fairly or else? What about as long as I see fit?" He says as he gets up and grabs the kunai and sets it in front of himself defensively.

"Well you see Naruto we haven't had outsiders in the village in almost 100 yrs. And the only person to have ever left the village was your father they won't take too kindly to the outsider son of the man who abandoned the village coming back into it. As for however long YOU decide to stay I made a special acceptation for you normally no one leaves without threat of being hunted and killed. However since you're an outsider already the wont mind very much as long as your gone. So if you ever feel the need to stay somewhere other than here I would completely understand. Now PREPARE TO DEFEND!!" He yells as he jumps forward at Naruto.

THREE HOURS LATER

A figure on the front wall of ice looks out and yells. " THE KAGE IS HERE OPEN THE GATE!" The gate slowly starts to open and in comes Senshi Carrying a small sack over his shoulder. As he actually enters he is automatically confronted with many villagers asking several questions. "Why did you leave Milord?" "What's that thing your carrying?" " Did your trip go well sir?"

"Calm down, calm down. First off I left because I got us a new ally because we are growing far to content in our sitting up here. We need friends we can rely on. Second this THING I'm carrying will be revealed later." Giving the sack a good shove on the shoulder giving him a grunt in return. "What was that Kage-sama?" "Hmm nothing, must have been a bear wondering around or something."

"Now if you'll all kinda pardon me I have to take care of something at the office." At that he Disappears and reappears in the Aisukage office setting the sack down carefully opening it revealing a very annoyed Naruto. "WAS THAT ACTUALLY NECESARRY TEME-SENSEI?!" Looking back at naruto with wide eyes he just thinks as he slapped his face with his hand thinking. "_Oh god why did he have to call me THAT here?" _As he stops thinking suddenly three Nin appear from nowhere and have kunai to Little Naruto's throat. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THE AISUKAGE LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Coughing slightly to get everyone's attention Senshi says. "Excuse me I would appreciate it f you didn't threaten my nephew like that. He is new here after all." At hearing the fact that he was Senshi's nephew, they all slowly back down and start saying. "We apologize Naruto-sama we had no idea." Waving the three out Senshi just looks at Naruto who says. "What the hell was that? They were about to kill me!"

Sighing He looks down. "No naruto they wouldn't kill you the worst that would happen was they would…..persuade you never to talk like that to me again." Sitting down at the desk he motions Naruto to sit in the chair on the opposite side. Sitting down Naruto just looks up and says. "So what is the training here like Senshi-sama?"

"Right to the point aren't you Naruto? Good, I like that in my ninja's. However they need to learn to think on their own as well. Trust their comrade's question orders and decide if they are truly worth following through or they are full of crap. However they also need to learn how to control their actions until the time is right. For the first 6 years you will be in the academy. Then placed on a team of 4 with a teacher seen fit enough to train you. Is that ok with you?"

Eye's brightening up at the response then frowning slightly he asks. " So I have to go to school then? I hate school it's soooooo boring." Sighing as he says it getting a chuckle from Senshi.

"_So very much like Arashi it's hard to tell the difference." _Looking directly into Naruto's eye's he just leans forward. "Ok naruto you know what? We're starting you tomorrow. I'll have someone take you there ok? As for where you'll stay you'll be with me and my daughter if you want."

"That would be great Senshi-Sensei! When do I get to meet her anyway? I always wanted to have relatives!" Leans in a little closer to whisper to the Aisukage. "I bet she's stuck up since she's the Kages daughter." Looking up going wide eye's for a second and then smiling. "I wouldn't know Naruto she's not around me all the time. Are you stuck up dear?"

Jerking up in his seat Naruto slowly turns around hearing knuckles crack behind him seeing a low teen girl with long white hair put up in a ponytail with piercing blue eye's with a tine of red to them now probably due to anger at the moment. "Eh heh heh. Umm I didn't mean it honestly." He then try's to scurry away but gets caught by the collar of his shirt and held up in front of her.

Looking at the Aisukage she says in a all to sweet voice. "Oh father dear. Who is this? And may I please teach him a 'lesson' in manners?" Laughing deeply Senshi replies "No Shippuu dear this is Naruto Uzumaki. My nephew, and your cousin." Laughing again as she suddenly just drops him and shrugs. "Whatever. What is it you wanted to talk to me about Dad?"

Laying on the floor looking up Naruto just shouts. "OW! That hurt you crazy witch! Where'd you learn YOUR manners? A gorilla?!" Then stood up and stomped on her foot making her grab it and jump in place.

"How dare you, you little runt! I outta kick your ass!" "Oh yea? Try it you stuck up bi…" Slamming his hands on his desk Senshi stands up and shouts. "NARUTO SHIPPUU! BEHAVE YOURSELVES IMMEDIATELY!" Making them both jump at the same time and then turning to him saying basically the same thing. "But he/she started it!" "I don't care who started it dammit! It's going to end right now! Your family dammit and like it or not family is forever and they stick with each other no matter what got it!"

"Yes Aisukage-sama!" Looking pleased at this change of events Senshi looks at them and says "Shippuu take naruto home he's staying with us while he's here got it." "Yes father." Turning around giving Naruto the look of I'll deal with you when father's not around. Naruto gave the look of yea you just try it.

"Oh and Shippuu. Your also taking him to the academy tomorrow. Alright." "Yes Father" Sounding very annoyed. "Come on runt I'll show you the place." "Yea, Yea. Let's get this over with." Sighing behind his desk Senshi turns and looks out the window over his city smiling. "_Just like us as kids Arashi only they seem a little more tamed compared to us."_

Along the way to the house Shippuu just grumbles. "Why do I have to be stuck with YOU anyway? I would much rather be on a mission, but noooooooo I'm stuck babysitting YOU." Looking up at her Naruto sticks out his tongue. "Yea well this ain't no picnic for me either. I thought having a cousin would be cool."

Looking down at him in through the corner of her eye Shippuu just sighs. "Alright Naruto lets hang out for a bit and get to know each other ok? It would be a shame for us not to get along since we're two of the last three left in the family and father wont be around forever." She say's as she smiles.

Naruto looks up and says. "Alright. What is there to do here anyway?" Thinking about this Shippuu just says. "Well there's training, there's the arcade, there's the park, and then there's the restaurants, and a few other things." She suddenly hears a rumble come from Naruto and looks at him." "What was that Naruto?"

Looking down quietly he say's. "That's my stomach I'm hungry. Is there any ramen around here?" He looks pleadingly up at here hoping she's not like Senshi. Smiling down she says. "Of course there's ramen. I hardly eat it because of father but that makes me enjoy it even more." She grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him towards the ramen shop.

In the Kage's office

Suddenly a shiver goes down Senshi's spine and say's. "Ah crap this can't be good. Not when Naruto just got here with…my…daughter…NOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly a man in a dark blue ninja outfit and a mask of a yeti appears. "Is something wrong Hokage-sama?" "Yajin, Watch the Ramen carts I have a bad feeling about it today." "Right away Aisukage-sama." Sitting back down to his paper work He holds his head. "If those two are allowed to eat ramen all the time and charge it to me, I'll be broke in a month."

Back with Naruto

"Come on Naruto lets hurry!" "Yea Ramen wait's for no one!" and pulls ahead of her and starts draggin her instead. "_Damn the kids got some real speed to him." _As soon as they get to the Shop they see a man in dark blue standing there. Shippuu stops them and before Naruto says anything say's. "Damn Yajin's there father must have had his ramen scare again."

Looking over confused Naruto asked. "What do mean ONE of his ramen scares?" turning to him smiling she say's "Well when I was little I was addicted to Ramen. I charged it to him, but I ate so much that he started going broke so now when I really want ramen he always seems to know and sends someone to stop me."

Looking at her then the man Naruto say's. "I have an Idea. Can I have some money?" she hands him about 30 ryo. "What are you up to?" "Is there a shop in town that sells sneezing powder?" Smiling she nods and shows him a shop down the street and they walk in. The old man running the place looks up and say. "Hello Shippuu who's your friend?"

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, my cousin." Surprised the man looks at the boy and smiles. "What may I do for you young one? I-I-I was wondering if you had any sneezing powder?" Still smiling the man reaches behind the counter and pulls out a small container. "This is it. Guaranteed to make a person sneeze like a maniac from a small whiff." "How much?" jumping up and down looking excited." "15 ryo." Naruto hands over the money and takes the powder. "Thanks jiji."

Running back to the stand they see the man still standing there guarding the stand as naruto looks around and finally up and smiles. "Can you get me up top there?" pointing to the top of the building. Smiling Shippuu picks him up and says. "No problem." Scurrying up the side of the building and sets him down. Looking over the edge Naruto opens the bottle and looks back. "You ready Shippuu?" Nodding She say's. "Always ready. Especially for ramen."

Suddenly the masked nin heard. "ACHOO!!" all around him and noticed everyone sneezing like crazy while trying to scurry away and running into others becoming disoriented and is forced to try and calm things down and abandons his place to try and sort everything out.

At the moment he disappears Naruto and Shippuu are standing there grinning from ear to ear. "Great plan Naruto I wouldn't have thought of trying it that way. Come on lets eat." Jumping in the air Naruto yells. "Yea alright! I knew it'd work . RAMEN!!!"

30 Minutes and 40 bowls of ramen later

Sitting back in the chairs the two sit there grinning and patting their stomachs. "Ya know Naruto, for a runt with a big mouth your pretty ok. Come on we better get home before father finds out."

Walking down the street they head for a rather large house with the symbol for Ice on in it. The building was about 4 stories high, had a wall of stone surrounding it painted a crystalline blue with several pine trees in the yard. "Is that where you live Shippuu?"

Sighing a bit she looks up and says. "Yea Naruto that's it. It's our family home." Looking confused Naruto speaks up again. "Isn't it kinda big for 3 people?" Shippuu looking down and seeming very depressed says "It wasn't this empty until about 5 years ago." "What happened? Did they all leave?"

"In a way Naruto. Most of our family was killed on our first attempt to contact people of other villages. A few were murdered in Iwa some more in lightning, and almost all of them on the way to konoha." Looking sad naruto asks. "What killed them at Konoha?" "A giant beast demon everyone there called the Kyuubi no kitsune. I swear if I ever find that thing I'll kill it myself"

Looking at her with wide eye's he looks down at the ground. "I didn't know that. Why didn't Senshi-sempai mention it?" "Pprobably for the same reason he wouldn't tell me much about you Naruto. To protect secrets. That we'll share on our own. Now come on." She pulled Naruto inside and showed him up to the second floor to his own room that had several pictures of Ninjas in action along with a picture of two boys maybe 5 years old along with a older man maybe in his late 50's.

"If your wondering who they are it's my father and yours. Your father and mine were very close especially for brothers." Looking at the picture Naruto looks at the older man. "Who's that guy Shippuu?" Walking over Shippuu takes a look. "Ya know what. I don't know father never told me." " We should ask when he gets back."

**Late at night**

Walking in the door Senshi looks up and sees naruto and Shippuu sitting on the stairs naruto asleep on shippuus shoulder Shippuu's head on Narutos. Grinning he just stands there and thinks. "_Well I see their finally getting along…but it's be a real shame if something startled them." _He then slams the door causing them to fall on the ground in a heap with him laughing like crazy."

"DAMN IT OLD MAN!!" They both yell at the same time then stare at each other and jump off each other then grin and look at him. "Oh no no no. whatever it is your planning you better forget it." "What ever do you mean Aisukage sir?" They both say grinning. Holding his head in his hand. "This is not going to end well."

The two of them step next to each other and put their hands out in front of them as if paying their respects. "Sleep well tonight Aisukage sir." And walk upstairs talking the whole way. Naruto looks back with a foxy grin and say's "Oh this'll be fuuuuun."

**A/n**

Well there we go. I put another chapter up and I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to have a little fun with it and put a prank or two in it next time….THE ACADEMY and maybe even……….A TIME SKIP!!!!

Senshi: You really are an idiot aren't you purgatorie?

Purgatorie: What do you mean?

Senshi: You gave her dango dumbass! Now she knows where to get more!

Purgatorie:…..HEY! ANKO!! SENSHI HERE HAS AN ENTIRE WAREHOUS OF DANGO HE DOSENT WANT TO SHARE!!!

Senhsi: I hate you so much! (runs for his life as a purple and tan blur goes by.)

Kurenai: What are you gonna do when she finds out you lying?

Purgatorie: KAMI DAMMIT! WHEN AND HOW DO YOU PEOPLE GET IN HERE!!! IS THERE A SIGN ON MY DOOR THAT SAYS ENTER HERE TO TORTURE?!

Kakashi outside the door with a paintbrush and sign that says (Enter here to annoy author) I told him I'd get him back. (pulls out a small orange book and reads)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto please don't sue you'll get a cookie at best

Purgatorie: Welcome back to the next chapter everyone. This one will be safer for me cause I Successfully distracted everyone from what I'm doing.

Anko and Kurenai: Oh Purgy-kun! What made you think a little genjutsu like that would stop us?

Purgatorie: Hey a man can dream can't he? Who knew you wouldn't fall for thinking your wildest dream came true?

Anko and Kurenai: 'Blushing' that wasn't a very good plan Purgy-kun. Smiling deviously.

Purgatorie: What do you mean? I it worked on everyone else…. AWW CRAP! As he gets jumped. "ENJOY THE STORY WHILE IM OCCUPIED! RUN DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!

TRAINING IN THEVILLAGE

With a loud crash coming from the Kages room he yells out. "NARUTO…SHIPPU GET UP HERE NOW!" Walking into the room the two young ninja walk in and immediately start laughing at the sight before them. In the middle of the room the kage is seen in the robes of now pink, and yellow, bright neon green, along with his now bright purple hair. "I'm going to need to both to do something today after I find my spare robe." Say the kage with a grin of his own.

"What would that be Senshi-sama?" Naruto says between laughing fits. Shippuu lightening up hearing this stands straight up. "What is it Aisukage-sama?" Was her response. Hoping it wouldn't include a month of chores for this prank.

"Well first off is to take Naruto to his classes. After that you two will train together until dinnertime. After that you will train some more only with me until I say it's time to go to sleep. This will go on until Naruto passes the academy and gets assigned to his own team. Do you understand me?"

Naruto grinning brightly and Shippuu frowning sadly they both nod in unison. " Yes sir Senshi-sama." With that they leave and walk out the door looking at each other. "Ya know I thought it would be worse than that Shippuu."

Looking at Naruto she just shakes her head. "Naruto you don't know what you've gotten into. The academy itself isn't too difficult, heck even my training with you isn't too hard. It's Father's training he will work you until there is nothing left in you and push even further. He will make you learn everything there is to know about what our family can do. He will make you learn more than any one else in the village because you are his family, but more than that you are his brother's son and they were competitive from what I was told. So be careful ok."

"Yes Shippuu I will be careful. Aren't I always?" Still smiling but a little more mischievous than before. Still walking towards the school he speeds up while Shippuu looks at him. '_Oh man this village isn't going to be the same with him here, but then again that's probably a good thing_.' "Hey Naruto wait up I need to show you the way!"

AT the academy

Walking into the main hall of the academy Naruto looks around and notices that it is not what he expected at all. The place looks more like a spa than a school. The teachers are mingling with students, the students are standing around talking and exercising, and some are coming out of rooms followed by steam and wet hair.

Looking back at shippu he asks. "Is this a School or a resort? I mean I thought a ninja school would be ya know.. Strict and more demanding."

Laughing slightly Shippuu rubs his head. "Don't worry Naruto it looks like that now but the teachers here are top notch. They teach you while you relax and have fun. Just don't do anything to make them upset or you'll regret it ok."

Walking up to the receptionist Naruto and Shippuu stand there. "Hello Shippuu what brings you here?" says the older woman behind the desk. "Well you see it's for my little cousin Naruto here. He's just starting out and I was asked to bring him here." The older woman looks towards him and smiles slightly. "So, you're the Kage's nephew that I've been hearing about. Hmm. Let me check what classes he'll be in." Looking through the papers on the desk she grabs one and hands it to him with a smile. "Here you go Naruto class 108 down the hall here. You teachers name is Hiroshi Takeda all right? Best to be there on time."

Looking up at her Naruto nods and say's. "Yes ma'am Thank you." then looks at Shippuu and say's. "Bye Shippuu see you tonight." "Good bye Naruto See you later."

Walking down the hallway Naruto reaches room 108 and opens the doors seeing a room of 32 other children and a couple of teachers sitting in the front who look over to him. Walking up to the desk naruto looks at the two mean one of who was wearing a black mask and the other was wearing goggles and scarf. "Who would you be young one?" "My name is Naruto Uzumaki , my uncle Senshi told me arrangements have been made for me to go to school here." "Ah yes of course please Naruto take a seat."

Sitting up at the top of the class Naruto sits nest to a young man with a crew cut and a military type of uniform on his right and a girl with long red hair in a ponytail wearing a dress the color of the setting sun on his left. Sitting down he introduces himself to them. "Hello my names Naruto Uzumaki. What are your names?" The boy on his right just looks him up and down and answers. "My name is Shikune good to meet you." shakes Narutos hand with a small grin. "My names April It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." Gives him a slight smirk. "Hitting on him already eh April?" Looking past Naruto she sticks out her tongue. "Jealous Shikune?" "Feh you wish."

"Alright that's enough. Everyone prepare for the most grueling day of work you have had yet." Naruto Sighs and looks down saying. "Man I'll be worked like crazy here too? Man and after this I'm training with my cousin and then again with my uncle I won't be getting any kind of a break today." Looking at Naruto April and Shikune ask. "Who's your Uncle Naruto?" Looking up slightly he answers in a low tone. "The Aisukage Senshi Hemura." Looking completely shocked April squeals in excitement and latches onto his arm. Shikune just looks dumbfounded and stares.

Looking down at April and then at Shikune Naruto just say's. " What? Did I do something wrong?" Stammering Shikune just says. "N-n-no naruto sama." "Please don't call me that I would rather just be called Naruto to my friends." April finally lets go and stares at him. "Naruto-kun can I come train with you?" "Yea me too Naruto." "I-I don't know I'd have to ask my uncle."

Suddenly a piece of chalk hits each one of them in between the eyes and they hear. "HEY pay attention you three!" All three at once yell. "HAI SENSEI!" and pay attention to the teachers as they go through all the work of the day.

**8 hours later**

All the kids filed out of the school waiting for Naruto was Shippuu lightly tapping his foot as she leaned against the wall. Looking up seeing Naruto she yells. "Oi Naruto come on we gotta hurry up if we wanna get some good training in." "Um Shippuu I was wondering if I could bring some friends training with me?" "Sorry kid can't happen now come on we need to move now."

As she and Naruto run back to the House. Naruto asks. "So why couldn't my friends come with me Shippuu?" "Because Naruto these are secret family techniques and training styles that we never let anyone see because it's part of our bloodline and could possibly kill anyone else who tried to use them."

"Why are they so dangerous?" Naruto asked while looking down at the ground along the way back. "I mean wouldn't it be better to make something everyone could use?" Looking up at the last sentence just in time to see a fist coming down at him just barely dodging it. "Hey what was that for Shippuu?"

Looking directly at Naruto she puts her hand down and smiles slightly. "If we made it that simple Naruto then we wouldn't be as strong as we are today. But beside that, It's also because we have a little something extra in our blood that seems to intensify in this fighting style. Now please come along."

**4 hours later**

"God Shippuu, I can't believe this. How are you so freaking fast? I could barely see you move." Naruto says panting on the ground lifting himself up once again and sets himself in a stance that Shippuu showed him, Standing straight up arms held behind his back feet held together just watching his opponent.

"Good Naruto, now lets go again." She charges him and throws a punch to his chest, which he sidesteps, and grabs her arm twists it around and smacks her in the shoulder blade dislocating it. "Gah,, nice one Naruto, however you need more force behind your punch and not stop at a single punch." Grabbing her shoulder and popping it back into place.

"Shippuu, Naruto! Time for dinner. Come on now I'm making Peking duck tonight. If you don't hurry I'm gonna feed it to the dogs." Jumping up and running inside they both run inside to see not only Senshi but also an older man maybe in his 40's or 50's's sitting at the table. "Hey dad, who's that guy?"

"Shippuu, Naruto. This man is one of my oldest and dearest friends. His name is master Jiraiya of leaf, I believe you're the…toad sannin is that right Jiraiya?" Slapping Senshi on the back Jiraiya walks up and introduces himself. "Why yes I am the one and only toad sannin himself the one the only.." "Most perverted old man in all of the elemental lands."

Glaring hard at Senshi, Jiraiya just looks annoyed and attempts to smack him over the head, which Senshi blocks. "Will you stop introducing me like that Senshi! I never get to have from when you're around." "That's usually because you're trying to get an eyeful of all the women when they're naked. I remember you trying to peek at my wife when she was still alive too."

"Eh..heheh. Hey what can I say she was a looker. But that's not why we're here we're here to eat and become friends isn't that right Senshi." "As long as you don't try to do 'research' until you're out of this house. Got it?" Jiraiya nods his head and starts eating.

Looking at Naruto through most of the meal until they all finish eating and Senshi tells the kids to go play until he calls them. He then turns to Jiraiya and starts speaking. "So what do you think Jiraiya? Looks a lot like him doesn't he? Learns quick too." Jiraiya puts his hands under his chin and responds. "Yes he most certainly does look like Arashi. I can feel the demon in him too. He's gonna need a better teacher than any jounin currently in this village."

"Yes Jiraiya I realize this. So when he graduates I'll have a surprise for him." Smiling he gets up and looks at Jiraiya smiling. "You know what I'm in way too good of a mood. Go ahead and do your…research. Just don't get caught or I don't know you." Smiling Jiraiya stands up and shakes his hand and disappears.

"NARUTO! SHIPPUU! Come here." A few seconds later Naruto and Shippuu show up and Senshi just smiles. "It's time for your training and holds up a single bell. "Come along outside and we shall begin." "Umm Uncle Senshi. What's the point of the bell?" "Good question Naruto. You two are to take this bell from me.

**6 1/2 years later at the academy**

Standing in class Naruto looked nothing like the boy that came to the village that first night. Now he stood maybe 5'3 a dark blue and gray shirt and black pants clean blonde spiky hair, and a lean muscular frame, also holding a feeling of power around him. And now he was in front of the class ready for the graduation ceremony.

Standing at the front of the room stood the teacher Akeda reading the papers on his desk Finally looking up and says. "Alright class today is the graduation exam and it's a three parter first the bunshin test. Then the throwing ability, then finally the taijutsu exam, anyone who doesn't think they're ready may leave now." Immediately almost a third of the class starts to leave.

"Alright then now that they are gone we shall begin. First off, Naruto Uzumaki may you come down and show us your bunshin? "Yes sir." Naruto walks down and stands in front of every body. "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Shocked at hearing the words Takeda looks forward and sees 10 Naruto's standing in front of him. "C-c-congratulations Naruto you pass, next is Shikune, please step down."

**10 minutes later**

Takeda is shaking his head and saying. "Well we're down to 20 people now and we're at our final test, now who would like to step up first?" Naruto steps up with a small smile on his face. "I will take the first challenge Takeda-sensei. That is if you think you can handle it?" Smiling at the challenge he gets in a fighting stance and Naruto gets into his stance he learned from Shippuu.

Staring Takeda just looks and says. "What kind of style is that Naruto? You can't possibly be serious?" "I'm positive that I won't move more than 5 feet from this spot Takeda-sensei. Now may we start?" At that Takeda rushes Naruto and swings Naruto disappears and appears behind Takeda taking him by the back of the neck and falls backward putting his knee into his back and flipping him backward into the waiting arms of 2 clones who hold him down. "Congratulations Naruto you pass."

**Back in the classroom**

"Alright everyone your instructors will be hear within the next 7 hours but for now I need to consult the kage and jounins so meet back in 6 hours alright?" Everyone nods and gets up to leave. Naruto leaves with April and Shikune by his side and go to the nearest restaurant. "So Naruto. Where did you learn those moves you used on Takeda-sensei?" Shikune asked.

April holding Naruto's arm while glaring at Shikune immediately elbows him. "Don't ask my Naruto-kun where his moves come from. They might be a secret." Naruto removes his arm from April's grasp. "April please don't do that. You only like me cause I'm the kage's nephew and we both know it. And Shikune my moves are my family style if you want to know but I saw you fight and I have to say your style is just as good. If not better."

They all sit down at the restaurant and middle aged man walks up and looks at them. "May I take your orders?" Looking up at the man they all look at each other and reactively reply. "MISO RAMEN! PEKING DUCK! SESAME CHICKEN!." "Alright then I'll back in a while with your meals.

"Hey Naruto who do you think is gonna be on your team?" Shikune asked. Naruto stiffens up and replies. "I never really thought about it but I kinda hope the two of you. You have been my best friends since I started in the academy." "No ones gonna separate us Naruto-kun." April says and puts her hand in. Naruto and Shikune put their hands in and they all say. "Together forever through thick and thin. For we are TEAM KITSUNE!"

**In the aisukage office**

Looking into a mirror the kage just grins and says "Ah yes I think I found the perfect team right here. Naruto you have naturally given yourself a team I would have chosen myself. I can't wait to give them the teacher they deserve."

At that Takeda walks in and hands the kage a file of the class and says. "Using the mirror again sir? Have you chosen their instructor?" "Yes Takeda I have in fact. By the way what would you do if this team skipped the regular d rank missions first and go right to c rank?"

"Aisukage-sama you can't be serious? I mean it's mandatory. It's put there for a reason." Senshi waving his hand says. "Yes, yes I realize that but I say Naruto completely beat you in the exam." "He got lucky or else he got a lot of OUTSIDE help." Throwing an accusing look at Senshi. "What? You think I had something to do with it?"

**Back in the classroom 6 hours later**

"Alright class I know your all excited to find out who your teams are and I'm happy to tell you but first I would like to explain one small thing. I wish you all the best of luck and I have a surprise for you all. This is the first time this man came into the academy class just to witness team places would you kindly all welcome the Aisukage."

All the kids at that moment just gasp as Senshi walks into the room and scans the entire class consisting of the remaining 18 students. And with a kind look on his face the kage its down and watching everything set in motion. "Alright Takeda you may proceed." " Alright then the first team will be…"

**A few minutes later**

"Alright now its time for the next team. Team 5 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Shikune Masaki, and April Hanzo." At that all three kids jump up and shout. "That's team KITSUNE TO YOU TAKEDA-SENSEI!" Blinking at the outburst Takeda looks at Senshi who is chuckling under his hat. "So you all chose a team name for yourselves huh? What made you do that?" "Cause we're gonna be the best team ever to come out of any of the elemental nations Aisukage. So we needed a good name and considering the resident in Naruto we thought it would only make sense." Shikune says.

"Alright then if the rest of the students would prepare for their teachers we'll get going as soon as possible." At that the teachers all come in and start taking their students and going off to train until about 2 and a half hours later the only ones left are the members of team kitsune.

"MAAAN where's our sensei? I'm getting bored." "Yea so am I. I mean come on we don't have all day and I'd to get something finished." "Hey Naruto-kun you know we could do something 'productive' with our time." Thinking a moment naruto gets up and walks up to the door and sets a bucket in the door and sets up a wire leading from the door to a small catapult with an eraser on it."

As Naruto is about to finish it up he hears a noise behind him. "Ahem, what are you doing naruto?" Looking behind him he sees the kage standing there and sheepishly grins saying. "N-n-nothing Aisukage sama. We're just bored waiting."

"Fine I guess it's time then. Come along you three your teacher will be on the roof." "Its about time why would he be up there?" "He likes the view up there it calms him down." Walking up a series up stairs and passages they reach the top only to find no one up there. Looking around and only seeing them and the Aisukage Naruto shouts. "Hey! What gives Old man! You said he'd be up here!"

"Why he is Naruto your looking right at him." At that all their mouths drop. "I bet you're confused. I chose to teach you personally because I see great potential in you all I believe you will make your names very well known in the future and I will do everything in my power to help you do so. "

"But isn't it a horrible Idea for the kage to travel outside the village I mean they would be instant targets for enemy Nin's and besides what about all the work you have to do here?" Don't worry about it I found someone to do the work for me. And as for becoming a target I don't need to worry no-one knows we even exist nowadays until we finally make ourselves known so I should be fine as long as I don't bring too much attention to myself."

**A/n**

**I don't know if it's any good but if anyone has any comments or tips to improve it I would appreciate it. Next time maybe a run in with some konoha Nin**

Purgatorie: Sitting in a corner with his knees up to his chin. "I'm a good boy I'm a good boy."

Senshi: Looks at him then Kurenai and Anko. "Damn what did you do to the poor man? He looks like a mess."

Anko: Bah He's just being a baby.

Senshi: Yea right he's obviously traumatized and look he stuff is thrown everywhere.

Kakashi: Puts a hand on Senshi's shoulder. "Trust me man unless you wanna find out first hand just drop it."

Purgatorie: I'm a good boy, please take me with you guys I WANNA LIVE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto. But if I did I would put naruto above all others

Now I got a review about how Naruto started saying sama and other forms of repect so readily but the fact is he never had anyone truly take care of him before except for the third hokage. But even that was sparse and he was also found at a very young age so I made him get it into his head that you call someone in that high a power a respectful name.

Purgatorie: sitting down reading a letter with a grin on his face. "HEY ANKO COME HERE!

Anko: Yes Purgie-kun? What are you reading?

Purgatorie: Just a letter from a friend here read it.

Anko: reading out loud. "Anko-chan! Stop traumatizing the author. He needs to write more chapters!  
After that THEN you can scare.

Purgatorie: Thank you so freakin much, My now favorite reader

Anko: taps his shoulder. "You DO realize this person said I can torture after you get more chapters right?

Purgatorie: I guess I'll just have to take my sweet time wont I? Anyway everyone enjoy this next chapter

**TEAM KITSUNES FIRST MISSION**

Waiting out on one of the many training grounds in the village Team Kitsune is waiting patiently. "DAMMIT THAT OLD MAN BETTER SHOW UP SOON OR I"LL BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!" Well almost patiently except for Naruto who was growing more impatient by the second.

"Calm do Naruto-sama. He'll get here when he gets here its not like he forgot about us. I mean what kind of Kage and/or Sensei would forget about his own team?" Naruto sitting down huffing thinks about this for a minute. Finally after about another 10 minutes they all hear a puff as Senshi appears in front of them holding a few papers in his hand.

"Finally Old man what took you so damn long?!" Looking up from his papers Senshi just smiles slightly turns around and starts walking. "HEY! DON'T IGNORE ME OLD MAN! NOW TELL ME WHAT TOOK SO LONG!" Turning around Senshi just looks at them. "I'm sorry about that a polar bear attacked me and I defeated him using the ancient art of tea ceremony."

Face faulting into the ground the entire team just stands up as one and points their fingers at him and as one call him. "LIAR!" Rubbing the back of his head Senshi just keeps walking and leads them to a large clear opening. "Ok everyone we're here for our getting to know each other and even though I know you Naruto I want you to share with your team to know each other. Tell your names likes, dislikes, hopes, dreams for the future and then finally what you plan to do to reach your dreams."

April looks at him and responds. "Could you do it first so we know what we should say and how to go about it?" Looking shocked Senshi just looks at her and smiles. " Sure why not. My name is Senshi Hemura, I like my Nephew and daughter and any that stand by them. I dislike those who abandon they're friends. My hope is to lead you to being the greatest ninja team in all the elemental countries, my dream for the future…I have nothing to say about that and therefor I have no way to answer the final question."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki my likes are ramen people who treat others with respect my friends and family. I dislike anyone who tries to hurt my family and the time it takes to cook ramen in a cup. My hope is to one day prove myself to everyone that I am worthy of the family blood in my veins. My dream for the future is to one day become the greatest ninja the world has ever seen and be able to protect them from those who would hurt them. I plan to reach this goal by training my hardest and beyond and not forgetting where I came from and those who helped me reach it."

"My name is April Hanzo. My likes are Naruto Uzumaki, Shikune Masaki, and my Sensei. My dislikes are anyone who gets in my way helping my team especially Naruto. My hope is to one day Prove myself as one of the strongest Kunoichi in the world. My dream for the future is to one day become the greatest Genjutsu expert to have ever existed and to maybe one day marry a strong shinobi and have a happy family. My way to reach these is to never give up and hold the belief that it will one day come true."

"My name is Shikune Masaki. My likes are my friends and my village. My dislikes are any village that stands against us and injure my friends. My hope is to one day become the best kenjutsu user in the known world and to become the personal guardian of the Aisukage. My dream for the future is to hopefully one day beat one of the legendary Sannin of leaf in a one on one fight to which I will hopefully win that fight. To do this I will train under the best teachers never resting until I fulfill that dream."

Smiling at the responses he got he thinks to himself. '_Not bad answers really I wasn't expecting such grown up responses but to do what they want it would require almost non-stop training, and I don't know if I can help them all equally.' _Standing up he walks over to his team andtells them to prepare for their first mission in 2 hours.

TWO HOURS LATER AT THE GATE

AT the gate Naruto and the rest of team Kitsune find Senshi waiting for them at the gate with a large pack on his back wearing an almost Anbu like outfit except for the fact he wore the symbol of the ice village across one arm. "Hey old man. Where we going for our mission?" Looking at Naruto he puts on a huge grin and quietly say's. "Well Naruto we're gonna go visit your home town. We're dropping off a few packages for the Sandaime along with the news that we will be making our appearance known to every other nation at the exams. So all the way there and back we will be training, we will even train while we're there. Any problems with what I'm planning?"

As the group collectively nods Senshi sees the worried look on Naruto's face. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun? Don't you want to see how the town has grown?" Slowly shaking his head naruto just looks up and whispers. "Don't you remember what they did to me there? Why would I WANT to go back?" Walking up to Naruto Senshi puts an arm around him and says. "Don't worry Naruto I doubt anyone there will remember you and besides you're an adult now and you will have your friends and me there to help you be safe do you understand? Isn't that right everyone?"

Walking up to Naruto and Senshi, April and Shikune walk up and put their arms around him and say. "If they try anything Naruto they will feel the wrath of my blade." Says Shikune. "They will also feel the horrors of my genjutsu's." says April. Smiling Senshi stands up and they all say. "For team kitsune never lets a member get hurt without making who did it pay!"

With that Naruto cheers up and they all decide to go before something else pops up to stop them. So they ran off to the direction of konoha. After a few hours of running Senshi decides to have them stop for the night and tells them to set up camp and calls Shikune over to him. "Ok now your dream was to become a master kenjutsu artist so I'll help you first on this trip so grab your sword and follow me ok." "Alright Senshi-sama." Shikune jumps up runs over grabs his two katana and runs back to Senshi leaving Naruto and April alone for a while.

At the camp few hours later Naruto and April keep setting things up and start up the fire and start cooking some things they brought from the village. "Hey..Naruto how come the Hokage never did anything to help you out when you lived there?" "He tried to but no matter what he did the people attacked me tortured me and made sure to keep me down never letting me get a moments peace. I might as well have had a permanent room in the hospital."

"…" April just stood there frozen in the middle of washing her clothes when she stopped and had a glazed over look in her eyes. "What was that last part Naruto-kun?" Sitting next to the fire naruto quickly slapped his forehead and said. "N-n-nothing April-chan. I just said the Hokage might as well have let me stay at his place as often as I'm there heheheh." April snapped her head in his direction and gave him a look that Naruto thought only existed in horror stories. "DON'T LIE TO ME NARUTO! YOU WERE TREATED THAT BAD AND IN THE HOSPITAL THAT MUCH?!"

Suddenly out of no where Senshi showed up with a panting Shikune along with him. "What's going on why did April yell?" Staring at Senshi Naruto just sheepishly grinned and said. "I may have accidentally told her how often I was in the hospital and why." This caught Shikune's and Senshi's attention and they both looked at him "How many times Naruto? Tell me now so we can settle this when we get there."

After Naruto tells them how he was hospitalized and he might as well have lived there they were all pretty pissed and started training trying to relieve the anger they all felt. At that point Senshi stood up and told them he had a new jutsu for them to learn. Stopping their 'sparring' They all look at Senshi. "What is it Senshi –Sama?" "A move called Attack of the Snow demon. However it will take us the rest of the trip TO konoha to actually learn it. But first I want you to learn tree climbing if you learn that I will teach you the other. Deal?"

"Yes Sensei we understand." Walking over to a tree Sensei does a handsign and gather chakra in his feet. "Alright all you have to do is do that hand sign gather chakra into you feet go to a tree and walk up. However too much and you break the tree and fall, too little to won't stick at all and fall. Now this is how it works." He walks up the tree and goes up to the branch about 30 ft. up and hangs upside down. "Now I want you to try this for at least 3 hours a days every day till you master it alright?"

Until late into the night all three try it until senshi stops them for the night and to sleep. "Alright your three good job for the day. Tomorrow we should be able to reach the town just north of konoha we will rest there and meet one of my contacts. You all may be interested in this man. He used to be one of Konoha's greatest." With that they fall fast asleep.

The Next morning they all wake up to the sunlight beating into their eye's. Senshi who was awake most of the night on watch just hoped down from the tree he was in and told them to get ready to move out. So they did they took their sleeping bas and containers and such and put them in their packs and got rid of any evidence they were there."

About 7 hours later they see a smaller village ahead of them and decided it was best to continue just on foot. Another hour later they walk into town and notice that it was a sort of gambling/resort town. Looking around the gennin of team kitsune whisper. "Are we really here for an informant or is Sensei just here for fun?" Turning at that Senshi just whispers into the conversation. "Weeeell maybe a bit of both actually. It is mostly for the informant." "Hey Sensei who is this informant?" Asked Shikune. Smiling a bit he looks at Shikune. "Good question Shikune. But why don't you ask him yourself he's standing right behind you."

Looking back they all see this rather tall pale skinned man with a tan robe with a purple rope tied into a bow behind his back. Standing there with an air of superiority around him. Looking at the kids then at Senshi the man just chuckles lightly. "Kukukuku. Well Senshi I never would have imagined you coming yourself. Even more surprising that you brought kids with you."

"Well Orochimaru I thought I would take a walk see the sight's meet the one man out here who gives me a run for my money in power. As for the kids they're my new genin team I decided to train personally." Looking at the man then Senshi Naruto spoke up. "Sensei I don't trust this man he seems like the type that would stab you in the back first chance he got." Smiling at Naruto. "Yea I know kid in fact he has tried several times. However he's never able to get me and always pays for it later. We came to an understanding about three years ago though and we became informants to each other."

"Kukuku now don't forget our deal now Senshi you get the info I get safe travel through your lands." Nodding his head and waving his hand dismissively he just says. "Yea yea now gimmie the info." Orochimaru hands Senshi a folder and then disappears. "Sensei why are you working with such an obviously evil man?" say's April. Smiling Senshi just rubs her head. "Because, This folder contains information on the new rookie teams and the strength of most of their ninjas. Besides I plan on telling the Hokage snake boys presence anyway. I prefer the old man to him."

"Then why the hell is he getting free passage through our lands?" "He's not He just believes he is he believes me to be a very high ranking influential cloud village jounin. So when he attempts to go through there he's in for a nasty surprise." Smiles Senshi. "Now come on lets get a room for the night and tomorrow we'll be in konoha." At those words the three walked up to one of the nicer hotels and got a room for the night. However after they checked in Senshi ordered the group behind him and turned around to meet a woman in bandage like clothing with Red eye's and dark black hair. Following behind her were three kids. One with a dark grey over coat with the hood over his head with red marks on his cheeks with a small dog peeking out of the coat. Then there was another boy next to him with a tan coat with dark sunglasses just staring at them. Finally there was a small girl directly next to the woman with raven black hair and milky white eyes poking her fingers together.

Looking directly a t the woman Senshi asks. "May I help you ma'am?" Looking at the man with an impassive look on her face she just say's. "Did you by any chance see this man in this vicinity?" Holding up a picture of Orochimaru. Putting on thinking look Senshi just say's "Hmm. Nope can't say I have miss. Why is he dangerous?" Looking at the man with squinting eye's she just say's. "You're new around here aren't you?"

Smiling Senshi speaks up. "Yea I am is it that obvious?" Smiling slightly she just says. " Yes because you didn't know this man and all residents of fire country seems to know him nowadays. Looking behind Senshi and seeing the group she speaks up "Those your kids?" looking back he say's "Yea they are. The blonde one's a handful though wanna trade?" laughing silently and earning a kick from Naruto. "Hey _pop's _I don't wanna go with miss bloodshot there."

Quickly slapping Naruto upside the head Senshi says. "Manners Naruto manners. Sorry about that ma'am." Looking a little worried at what he see's when he looks back at the woman in question who at this moment has a look of familiarity hears. "Naruto? Would his last name be Uzumaki by any chance?" Gulping a little he looks back at her. "No his Name is Naruto Hemura. Why? Is there a missing child by that name around here?" "No there isn't just thought he seemed familiar. What's your name sir?" "Ladies first." Smiling bowing slightly. "My name is Kurenai. Kurenai Yuuhi. Now what is your name?" "Senshi ma'am Senshi Hemura, And these are Naruto, April, and Shikune. On our way to konoha for a vacation."

At that Kurenai turns and leaves taking the children with her. "Hmm something's not right, I better report to the hokage." As she and the group run off you see Senshi breathing a sigh of relief and leaning against the table. "Ok kids lets get some sleep for the night we'll need it tomorrow I can guarantee it." Naruto just chirps up. "Hey Old man. Why did she seem to know me?" Looking at him Senshi just sighs slightly and responds. "Ya know kid I don't know maybe she knew you when you were little. But enough of that lets go to sleep."

A/n

Well that's it kinda odd I know but I thought I'd put in a chapter that had them meeting Orochimaru and Kurenai's team for a future entanglement. Any comments just send em my way. And if you have any idea of who Naruto should eventually be with let me know. If you want senshi to have one too send it as well always looking for input.

Purgatorie: Dancing in a victory dance. "I did it I did it another one up…. Wait a minute. Takes a look around and breathes a sigh of relief.

Anko: tackling Purgatorie. "Haha now its torture time!

Purgatorie: I'm still writing Damn it! I'm not done! The READERS WILL KILL YOU!!!

Anko: (sighs) Fine be that way

Purgatorie: Whew saved by the readers. Gets tackled by Anko again. "DAMMIT ANKO THE READERS!!"

Anko: I DON"T CARE ANYMORE!!!

Purgatorie: DAMMIT! SAVE ME KAKASHI!

Kakashi: I ain't getting in there.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own naruto although I wish I did

Purgatorie: Shivering in a corner reading a letter to himself. _Tell anko chan for me  
she can torture you as much as she wants cause she's my fav kunoichi from  
Naruto._ Yea right like I'm telling her that.

Anko: Tell who what purgie-kun?

Purgatorie: Nothing Anko but I have a surprise for you

Anko: What's that?

Purgatorie: A free trip back to Naruto world

Anko: "You wouldn't dare". Attempts to jump him

Purgatorie: waves his hand. "To Naruto world with you woman!" and Anko disappears in a puff

Senshi: Why didn't you do that before man?

Purgatorie: You know what man shut up or I'll hook you up with her.

Senshi: And the threat would be?

Purgatorie: I hate you so much

Senshi: Hey you created me, and I like Anko

Purgatorie: Shut up. GET OUT OFF MY HEAD!!

The first day in Konoha

The Group reached the gates of konoha the next day after a few hours of warm-up exercises. "Hey Old man how come they have this giant gate but barely anyone comes in or out of it?" "I don't know Naruto maybe so in time of emergencies you have more room to get people in and out. I never lived here so I don't know." Getting a mischievous smirk on his face and turns to the group. "Hey you three wanna see something funny?" All three children nod and say simultaneously. "Hell yea Sensei."

Approaching the gate they are stopped by two chunnin guards who ask for their passports. "Of course young man but can you take this bag for a second while I look for them?" The Chunnin walks up and takes a hold of the bag and looks up to see the bright blue eyes of Senshi's start to glow and suddenly he felt rather tired and slummped down. "Hey Mister! Your friend here seems to have fallen asleep!" walking over the Chunnin takes the other under his arm and drags him off. "Hey excuse me! But don't you need to see my passport?" That Chunnin walks over and looks at the passport and looks at senshi and almost immediately starts babbling incoherently allowing the small group to pass through.

"Hey Sensei, what did you do to them?" asked April Curiously. "Well April I used a sleeping genjutsu on the first one and I put temporary insanity on the other luckily when they snap out of it they wont realize we did it cause they won't remember." "Can you teach me to do those sometime?" "Of course I can April just not right now. Now come here you three." Waits for them to gather just inside the gate and kneel in front of them. "Now I want you to take this money and go around konoha and buy yourselves something nice. Just remember don't buy anything that would say that you're a ninja ok." As all three nod their heads he gives them each 3000 yen each and tells them to run off and meet them at the kages in 3 hours giving them the directions on how to get their and went off on his own.

They walk around town looking at all the weapon shops, restaurants, smiths and even the common jewelers. But they couldn't decide what to do with the money given to them finally they decide to split up and go their separate ways. Naruto runs all over town to the weapon shops first looking at the Kunai and swords and a little bit at the other weapon selections in the store. He then left before he did something he'd later regret and made his way down town.

"Hmm. There has to be a decent place to eat around here." Just as he said that he came across a small vendor at the middle of the street that says Ichiraku Ramen. A smile starts to grow across Narutos face as he remembers memories of that restaurant. "Ahh a good memory of this place. Maybe I'll stop in for a quick bowl or 20." As he goes up to the restaurant he hears talking inside and decides to walk in quietly so he doesn't draw their attention to him.

"So what happened in Tanzaku town Hinata? I heard you were on the verge of getting info on someone dangerous." from another girl with strange pink hair. Hearing this Naruto picked his head up slightly and listened in further only to have someone interrupt his trying to hear. "Hello young man and what may I get for you?" Almost instinctively Naruto says. "10 bowls of miso, 5 bowls of beef, and 12 bowls of the deluxe please." After saying that he immediately clapped his mouth shut but it was too late as he heard it. "N-n-Naruto is that you?" Looking up at the person asking he say the middle aged man looking at him with wide eyes. "Nani? Who are you talking to sir?"

"Only one person has ever ordered that much ramen before and that is Naruto Uzumaki now come on tell me what your doing back in town it's been forever." Naruto slowly looks to his side and see's a couple pairs of eyes staring at him. "Eh heh heh. You know what I don't know who your talking about sir my name is NOT Naruto Uzumaki It is Naruto Hemura." Next to him he could hear someone lightly talking. "E-e-excuse me. B-b-but you wouldn't happen to be the same boy from Tanzaku town yesterday would you?"

Looking over he saw a pair of Pale lavender eye's stare at him. "Yes I am and your name is?" looking at her he got that strange feeling wash over him as if he would like to get to know this person better. "Do you know him Hinata?" coming from the pink haired girl. "I only met him once from tanzaku town he called Kurenai sensei Miss bloodshot." "_Oh crap this might not end well" _was all naruto could think at the moment.

"HE CALLED HER WHAT! COME ON YOU LETS SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW! NO ONE INSULTS ONE OF OUR NINJAS! EXPECIALLY A NOBODY LIKE YOU!" Then it happened Naruto got pissed at this pink haired girl and stood up to go outside followed closely by said girl. He stood in the middle of the street and waited for her to move. Which he didn't have to wait long for her to do.

"KYAAAH! I"LL GET YOU FOR INSULTING KURENAI-SENSEI!" Attacking in what could loosely be called a taijutsu stance. And he stood there and sighed. "_Man this is pathetic I thought they were trained better than this." _He thought to himself as he let her get close enough and dodged her punch easily and kneed her in the stomache…..repeatedly. finally after about the 6th hit he stopped and let her fall down and quickly kicked her in the face sending her flying back about 7 ft. into a trash bin knocking her unconscious. "That's for calling me a nobody you stupid woman." At that he hears a loud thud directly behind him and sees a woman standing there in a tan trench coat with fishnet clothing underneath. Just staring at him with a mad glint in her eye.

"_Oh crap now what? Another pissed of woman wanting to kick my ass?" _He whispered to himself. "Well now what do we got here? A little runt came out of nowhere and beat up one of our geenin huh? Come along brat if you know what's good for ya." As she was about to grab his arm Suddenly in a flash hers was grabbed by another hand. Looking at the intruder it was non other than Senshi and he was _smiling. _"Now what have I told you about using your self defense moves in anger Naruto-kun? I'm sorry for any problems this may have cause ma'am I'd be happy to pay if he caused any true harm."

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. He assaulted one of konoha's ninja. I have to take the little brat into custady." She said with a slight smile on her lips. "Hmm. Well I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen ma'am." Taps his ear piece twice and say's. "Ichiraku ramen meet us hear instead." Then take s the hand on Anko's arm and with as much strength as possible flings her behind him right at a wall. Flipping in the air Anko manages to catch herself on the wall using tree walking and looks right at senshi whose still just smiling.

Running up to the scene come Shikune and April. Senshi turns to them and hand them his pack and say's "Take Naruto and the packages and take them straight to the Hokage and tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." Looking up and taking the pack and running off for the Hokage tower. "Why are you here, and what are your intentions? Not that it matters cause I plan on taking you down right here and now!" Yells Anko.

"If for some reason you think you can take me down. Please be my guest." Senshi says in a mock bow. Around the corner instead of running to the tower Team Kitsune has hidden themselves in the shadows of a building watching this. "Do you think something bad will happen to Sensei?" asked April. "Nah I doubt it I think he's going to toy with her a little bit. But it might cause some unwanted attention." Says Shikune. "I don't care what comes in after this I bet the old man can take down Miss Fishnet in the first few hits, and whatever comes in afterwards." Says Naruto. Suddenly behind them. "Oh! Is that so? Hmm. This should be an interesting fight then." Turning around they all get into a figthing stance and see this man with gravity defying silver hair, a mask covering the bottom half of his face, the headband covering his left eye, and wearing a jounin outfit, reading a small orange book. "Who are you Cyclops?" Looking up from his book the man say's with an eye smile. "Who? Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Now if you don't mind I'd like to see what happens."

"Gaah! I'll teach you to make fun of me!" She launches herself of the side of the building directly at Senshi who just remains there until her fist is about to connect when this white flash happens and she hears in her ear. "Now now young one this isn't how you should fight. Anger helps nothing." Says Senshi. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND FIGHT ME DAMMIT!" Yells Anko twisting around and to get a kick in which Senshi blocks which she follows up with a punch to the face which he also blocks. "I'm sorry but I thought you were going to teach me a lesson I'm just going over the basics of taijutsu here."

"STOP MOCKING ME YOU RAT BASTARD!" She snarls at him. Going into a thinking pose he stands there "Hmm. Rat? Nooo I'm more of a Dragon. Here I shall show you what I mean by that." Starts doing hand signs and yells out. "_**VISION OF THE DRAGON KING!" **_Suddenly behind Senshi A dragon forms behind him Standing almost 40 ft tall letting out this screech that deafens all nearby. And proceeds to tear apat the section of town that they are in.

After about 10 minutes the Dragon disappears and there appears to be no damage what so ever to the area and Anko is just standing there looking more and more pissed.. "HE GOT ME IN A GOD DAMN GENJUTSU! I"LL RIP HIS GUTS OUT IS I FIND HIM AGAIN!" Right next to her she hears. "You know Anko it's your own fault for that you get angry far too easily. He seemed to use you anger against you. But that genjutsu it was quite impressive. I wonder who it was. We better go find him come on." From Kakashi. "Fine Cyclops but when we find him I get to kill him."

**In the Hokages office**

Sitting in his office The hokage is talking to Anbu about tracking down this group of ninja who entered the village and caused such a commotion. "Hokage-sama we need to act now! There is a group of possibly enemy ninja in the Village. Who knows what they'll do now that they can't be found!" Sighing lightly and looking up at the group he says. "Have they caused any damage so far?" "No sir they haven't but it's only a matter of time before they do." Says the man in the weasel mask. "Very well put together a team and bring them in for questioning." "Yes Hoage-sama!"

"Now what could be happening in this village." He walks over to the window and just stares out. "I wonder why this is happening now?" suddenly a head peeks in the door and say's. "Hokage-sama. There's some people here to talk to you." Sighing again he sits down and says. "Let them in." In the door walks a man in traveling merchant clothes and four children at his sides. "Good day to you sir. How can I be of assistance to you today?" Says Sarutobi. "It has been a while Hokage-sama. I wonder what would the Aisu-kage think if he heard that his messenger and his team were provoked and attacked almost as soon as they came into the village?"

Looking up with more interest Sarutobi stands up and says. "My apologies sir if you wouldn't telling me what happened?" We came into the village and split up I was looking for a friend of mine and the children here went all over. When my kid here was insulted and attacked by one of your genin. Then this crazy woman showed up and without hearing his side of the story decides to try and arrest I try to make amends she decides to try and test her skill against me. Now is this how dignitaries are usually treated?"

Looking shocked Sarutobi stares at the man and starts thinking. "_Hmm his voice sounds familiar. I wonder where I heard it before? Wait a minute…could it be?" _Aisukage-sama? Is that you? Is Naruto with you?" Smiling under his disguise Senshi just throws it off and tells the children to do so as well. "Now then Sarutobi I have some matter I need to talk to you about. Including one snake Sannin and then the Chuunin exams coming up." Looking to the Children behind he say's go ahead kids play but don't forget If you get into anymore trouble I'll let them do what they wish to you. By the way may they have passes to show they are allowed here?" Sarutobi reaches into his desk signs some papers and hands each child one giving them free reign in Konoha.

Turning to Senshi once again Sarutobi say's "Now what's this about Orochimaru." At that the Children leave. "What do you guys wanna do? Asked Naruto. "Wanna see if they have any decent training grounds?" Asks Shikune. "Actually that dosent sound like a bad idea to me lets go." Says April Walking down the street heading to the parks they avoid the larger crowds of people to make sure no one recognizes them. Finally reaches one of the training grounds they see a raven haired boy standing at the training dummies practicing taijutsu and ninjutsu especially a fireball.

"Hmm. This looks interesting. You guys wanna see what he can do?" Say's naruto. "Yea I'll try it outand see if there's anyone worth our time here." Says Shikune. The other stood there and nodded and Shikune walked up. "Excuse me. But would like to spar me for a minute?" he says standing behind sasuke who just looks back. "I don't have time for losers like you." "Losers like me? I bet I could beat a stick up his ass jerkwad like you within one minute. The angry ones are usually the weakest after all"

"Do you know who your talking to?! I'm am an Uchiha! I could beat you with absolutely no problem." Smiling Shikune just looks in his eyes. "Just try it. Uchiha-teme." At that Sasuke turns at punches right at Shikune's face and connects sending him flying to the ground. "Heh I knew you where all talk." Says sasuke grinning. Shikune pulls out his sword and yells "**Heavens fang cutting the moon!"** At that a wave of chakra jumps from his katana right at Sasuke which he dodges but also in mid jump hears. "**FIREBALL JUTSU!" **which collides with him sending him back into a tree. "What the hell I thought this was a spar!" "That was before you used that I'm superior to you attitude teme."

As Sasuke was about to charge again Kakashi showed up and grabs him by the shoulder. "Sasuke I wouldn't try it if I were you. He seems to be a master in training of Kenjutsu and knows quite a bit of ninjutsu too. I saw their sensei earlier and if he's been teaching them you have no chance right now. But If we get trainging again right away I'm sure you can get them eventually." "Hn whatever Sensei I don't think that'll be a problem just wasn't ready."

Meeting back at the tower they find Senshi standing there with a frown on his face talking to Kakashi. Then looks over at them and looks absolutely…_happy. _Senshi walks over and pats Shikune on the back and whispers. "Good job Shikune that brat from the Uchihas deserved it." And they all head for the hotel for a good night of sleep..After training for the next 6 hours

**A/n**

**There we go kind of a hectic day for the first day there isn't it? In case you didn't know I reeeealy don't like Sakura and Sasuke-teme. But anyway review are once again welcome and appreciated.**

Purgatorie: Relaxing on the couch, "Ahhh finally freedom from anko.

Senshi: uhh man if I can keep coming back from there then couldn't she?

Purgatorie:…. Never thought of that.

Suddenly a door busts open to reveal a very pissed anko

Anko: PURGIE-KUN!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!

Purgatorie: In the Shower why?

Anko: With a grin on her face marches in there

Purgatorie: Closes the door locks it and seals it. "That outta keep her there for a while.

Anko: LET ME OUT DAMMIT! . stabbing a kunai through the door.

Purgatorie: Crying a little. "I'll be back later


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto. But I wish I did

Purgatorie: Leaning against the now hole filled door. :Anko if you keep stabbing the door I'll just gas you again.

Anko: If you do that I swear to god when I get out Of here I'll KILL YOU!

Purgatorie: Yea yea whatever. OK kakashi your turn

Kakashi: moves his queen. Checkmate. Smiling behind his book

Purgatorie DAMMIT! I'll Deal with you in a second anyway back to the story

The Betrayal in Konoha

Waking up in the morning Naruto glances up to see Senshi standing there staring out the window with a fierce and determined look on his face that Naruto has never seen before. "Hey old man what's with the look?" Looking over to see that Naruto and them have woken up and staring at him with wondering gazes as well.

Sighing lightly He glances at each of them. "Unfortunately because of the incident at the Ramen shop." Glaring right at Naruto. "I had to step in and show the fact that we are ninja and because I Used a jutsu on that entire block of konoha I was not given a light punishment from our currently in charge kage replacement." Laughing at what has transpired.

"What do you mean Sensei? What kind of punishment has been given to you?" Asked April looking genuinely concerned. "

"Who did you leave in charge anyway Senshi-sama?" Asked Shikune wondering if it could possibly be anyone who had something against him.

Grinning lightly Senshi just laughs quiet than a little louder until Naruto finally spoke up. "Come on old man just tell us already!"

Looking down at them Senshi continues smiling. "Why Naruto. I think you should know her better than anyone. It's your cousin Shippuu. I guess it was time I got a dose of my own medicine in a way." He looked out towards a large building in the distance and sighed. "Unfortunately this punishment is to make me fight the strongest ninja in this village until either I knock out all the chosen people or I myself am unconscious."

Looking shocked beyond belief all the gennin there just instinctively say the same thing. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Naruto grabbing Senshi's shirt yanks him down and stares right at him. "Why would Shippuu do that? Does she want you dead or something? I can't believe that she would do this!"

Chuckling slightly Senshi rubs Naruto's head and looked at him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun I promise she only wanted to see if I still had it in me to fight near impossible odds. I still wonder though if she had other motives behind this." Naruto, April, and Shikune all look up at him.

"Sensei. You don't suppose she intends to….get rid of you do you?" April asks quietly gets a look of anger, rage, and frustration in Senshi's eyes. "I-I'm sorry Sensei I shouldn't have said that."

Calming down slightly he just looks on with a sad look. "There's nothing to be sorry about April I encourage my genin to question everything and voice their conclusion. If I hit you for that then I'd be a no good hypocrite wouldn't I?" Giving his female genin a gentle knock in the shoulder and a small smile obviously trying to hide something. "Now if you'll all excuse me I'm going out for a while to work off some steam."

"Hai Sensei! Good luck!" was the response from the group. Then they all looked at each other and started talking as soon as he left the room. "Hey guys what do you think about all this?" said Naruto. "I don't know but if his own daughter is trying to set him up against near impossible odds I'd say something bad is brewing. So what do we do if worse comes to worse and they try something against him?" asked Shikune. "I Say we defect from Ice and join another village, and do our best to prove to him that it wasn't his fault and live up to his standards of ninja." Replied April

After about an hour of eating stretching and dressing they all shutter at the sound of a large explosion coming from the training ground not far from the hotel they are in. and the first reaction to it all was. "SENSEI! WE HAVE TO GET MOVING!" Jumping up and running through the door they all rush down to the ground floor and out the door and go for the training ground only to be stooped by several anbu and chuunin in the area.

"Let us through! What happened out there!" yelled Naruto trying to push past the men currently holding them back. "I'm sorry but no one is allowed to go in until the bodies have been removed and the scene cleaned. We apologize for the trouble this is causing." Said one of the anbu.

"Can you at least tell us what happened?!" Yelled April to the Anbu that just talked to them. Looking at the children he just shrugged and said I'm afraid I can't tell you. You'll have to wait until the official report is handed out." Turning his attention back to the rest of the crowd.

Getting fed up Naruto puts up a single hand sign and yells. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" suddenly there were about 30 Naruto's in the area and rushed past the anbu who in all the confusion broke ranks and tried to capture them all and failing to get the real one. When the anbu got the last of the clones they looked around in wonder. "Now where did the real one go?" looking back at Shikune and April who just shrug and pretend to know nothing of what happened looking completely innocent.

Meanwhile the real Naruto was running through the forest of the training ground trying to see what happened when he finally came across the scene. What he saw made Naruto Scream out in an almost inhuman voice. "NOOOOOO!! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!"

Hearing this the Anbu at the scene jump up and attempt to drag him away. As they however naruto set chakra into his feet and set himself there then glared at the two Anbu. "Let me go this _INSTANT _unless you want to experience a world of pain." Having red eye's as he's glaring instead of his usual cerulean blue. The Anbu deciding not to push their luck let him go and he proceeded to jump down to the bodies that lay there in the middle of a giant 200-foot crater. One of his Sensei and several more unknown people.

Looking upon the body of his Sensei. Naruto bent down next to him wondering. "_Who would have done this to the old man? What possible reason would they have to kill him?" _Suddenly a noise caught Naruto's attention and he looked at the face. He was still breathing! Turning his head at the Anbu he yells out. "GET MEDICS OUT HERE NOW! HE'S STILL ALIVE!"

Rushing out the anbu come back minutes later and start checking the other bodies along with healing Senshi and shaking their heads. "There is very little we can do for him here we need to bring to the hospital as soon as possible." Said the medic nin. "THEN HURRY THE HELL UP AND GET HIM THERE THEN."

At that Naruto stood up and asked one question. "_Who were the men who attacked him?"_ The Anbu looked at each other then at him. "We don't know the bodies are scorched beyond recognition, the only people who will be able to tell are the medics and the victim if he ever wakes up."

As Naruto reached the others afterwards he looked at them with cold angry eyes. "W-w-what happened Naruto-kun?" asked April asked afraid of the answer just hoping that she was wrong. She looked at Naruto and noticed that his eyes flashed between his usual blue to a crimson red off and on.

"Sensei was attacked apparently _someone _tried to assassinate him. I just don't understand why they would do it. But I swear if I ever find out they're dead. That old man was one of the only members of my family that still lived. If he dies _someone will suffer."_ Finally just walking off towards the hospital the others just stare at him with scared and confused faces.

"Have you ever seen Naruto-san that angry Shikune-kun? It was disturbingly cold and seemed like he would kill someone." She said after staring at Naruto's retreating form. Wondering if he was going to be ok on his own in his current state.

"I don't know April-san. He did just see his Uncle and sensei in such a weakened state. I don't know if I would even be all right. All we can do is be here for him until his uncle is up and out of the hospital. But for now let him be alone for a while." They both walked after Naruto after that but at a distance in case something bad happened in this case.

Walking around Konoha Naruto is trying to sort through all of his emotions and hoping that Senshi will be ok when out of the corner of his eye he sees a shadow and something flying right at him. Jumping out of the way he notices it was a kunai aimed right at his head he looks down the ally and cant see any thing and runs over to see what it was.

"GET OUT OF HERE DEMON! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Came a voice from the shadows but Naruto couldn't quite see the person. "Why don't you come out and MAKE ME! I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG!" Then jumped out of the way as a blade comes down in the spot he was standing in, "Just consider it a warning _demon._"

"Coward. Come back here and face me!" Naruto yelled into the ally and got no response. Then got a hand put on his shoulder to which he grabbed it and attempted to twist it only to get shoved to the ground which his arms behind him and a weight on the small of his back. "Now calm down boy I wasn't planning on hurting you. But I will if I have to. I just want to talk." Came a lazy voice from behind.

Looking back seeing Kakashi behind him his eyes glow red again. "_**LIAR! EVERYONE HERE IS A LIAR! WHY WOULD YOU HAVE ANY INTEREST IN TALKING TO ME UNLESS YOU WANTED TO KILL ME!" **_Very slowly getting up from Kakashi's grip Naruto starts getting a red chakra glow around him. Kakashi just stood there staring at the boy trying to keep him pinned down.

Looking genuinely worried Kakashi just watches the boy. "_I've felt this before. This Chakra is that of the nine tailed fox!"_ Just as Kakashi jumps back preparing to strike the boy with a jutsu when suddenly two small figures rush past him and straight for Naruto. Then suddenly he could see two small children grabbing naruto from the sides yelling something.

"NARUTO-KUN DON'T DO THIS! WHAT WOULD YOUR UNCLE THINK! HE WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING STUPID OUT OF REVENGE FOR HIM!" Yelled the young girl holding his right side.

"NARUTO –SAMA DO YOU THINK THIS WOULD SOLVE ANYTHING! WAIT UNTIL WE FIND THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR UNCLE!" yelled the young man on his left. Then slowly the chakra started to disappear until finally just left the boy standing there holding onto the two children for support.

Looking at this Kakashi speaks up. "Ahem. Sorry to break this up but could you all come with me please?" Kaksahi then feels two chakra spikes coming from the two holding Naruto. Giving him the dirtiest looks ever managing to actually worry him slightly. He looks at the pair and does his little eye smile. "Please? I promise nothing bad will happen I just need to ask you a few Questions. Then I'll take you to see your uncle."

Looking angrily the two stare at him and then soften their faces a bit. "Fine but if you do anything to harm either Naruto-kun or Senshi-sensei I swear you will live to regret it." Say's April. Chuckling nervously Kakashi rubs the back of his head and smiles again.

"Fine fine that's understandable. Just come with me to the hoklage. We have lots of things to discuss and that chakra will bring unwanted attention." Walking off he waves for them to follow and when they do he leads them right to the kages office. Up the stairs and many odd stares later they get to the waiting room. Kakashi greets the secretary and asks for admittance which the secretary gets up and checks and tells him to go right in.

Walking in they see Sarutobi sitting there just seemingly waiting for them. "Ah Kakashi nice of you to finally make it. I see you brought the three children as well." Smiling softly at the three then motioning them to sit down which they do. "I understand that your Sensei was the one caught by that explosion. From the reports I have from the hospital he's critical but he should make it. He's not gonna leave the hospital for at least two weeks and he'll be in I.C.U for at least the first week." Settling down into a more serious look. "I also felt a disturbing Chakra not to long ago." Looking at Naruto and then at Kakashi. "So you stopped it then Kakashi?"

Shaking his head reading his book Kakashi just replied. "No Hokage-sama. It was actually the two Children here that did. I don't understand it but they managed to talk him down. Lucky thing too because he was looking like he was about ready to try and attack me." Looking directly at the three kids two of which giving him death glares and the other sleeping.

"Well what would YOU have done? His uncle/sensei was attacked, He was attacked by some unknown assailant, called a demon, and suddenly someone walks up and tries to take him away when he is obviously angry, tired and confused!" Yelled a now crying April.

Raising his hand and calling everyone's attention back to him Sarutobi just looks at the three with a smile. "Go on. Go to the hospital, and I'll try to find out who the assailants were that tried to kill your sensei. I understand how hard this must feel to you all but we will everything in our power to help you."

The three get up, two of them bow and they all leave and as soon as they do the hokage looks to Kakashi. "I want you to head the search of who attempted to take the life of that man. I will not have this happen in Konoha on a representative from a new ally!" Kakashi nods and disappears in a swirl of leaves.

Meanwhile leading naruto into the Hospital the children run into A familiar looking Jounin that Senshi beat in a fight yesterday. "Hey brats! Wait up I don't know if you should go in there." She said walking down the steps from the hospital chewing on what's left of her dango stick.

Looking up a now conscious Naruto says. "Why not you creepy fishnet wearing streetwalker? It's MY uncle in there and I wanna know if he's ok!" As soon as those words left his mouth he got smacked hit in the leg with the dango stick she was chewing on and was now on the ground with her holding him down.

"Now look here you little pissant. I was only trying to say not to go in there because he was barely holding in there. He has 2nd degree burns on 80% of his body. Not to mention the fact that he had to have several transfusions and is STILL bleeding all over! Get it now shitstain!"

Looking up at her he grins slightly. "Unless you wanna know what team Kitsune can do I suggest you get off of me lady." As soon as he says it Anko notices three Chakra spikes surfacing around her. One of them was coming from below her and the other to from her sides. Looking up she notices the two around her in fighting stances.

Standing up she just shrugs. "Hey fine don't listen to me. I just wanted to give you a fair warning. But hey if you wanna see for yourself be my guest." She started to walk away when she felt someone take her by the coat sleeve. When she looked it was the girl who was just getting ready to attack her.

"Pardon me for asking but, why would you be wondering how he was doing? Did you know him or something?" Looking Questioningly at her. "I mean you were fighting yesterday and today you check up on him what's with that?"

Smirking slightly Anko just looks at her then at Naruto and leans down. "It's not everyday a handsome man comes around and shows that they can beat the great snake mistress of konoha Anko Mitarashi. Gotta say it kinda turned me on." Noting that the three kids all had blushes on their faces and was about to start arguing with her she gets back up.

All three of them just stare at her looking like they are about to burst and yell out. "You better watch what you do to him around US. Snake HAG! Team Kitsune will make sure you never do anything to him!" Pointing their fingers at her ready to defend them against what she may do making her smile a bit.

"Well that's a challenge if I ever heard one. Alright then I bet you as soon as he gets out I can get him to go crazy over me." She said smiling noting the looks on all their faces. _"This out to be fun for a while. I wonder what he actually looks like under all the clothing he does bundle up a lot."_

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH OUR SENSEI! YOU HAG!" Yelled April. Who looked like she was preparing a jutsu to use on her. "Now unless you want to get you scaly ass kicked you better back off!" yelled Shikune

Anko just laughs at this and disappears in a swirl of leaves laughing the entire time. "Whatever brats I'll be sure to come back later to check on Senshi-_kun_." Putting a sexy addition on the kun part. Leaving the children their quite annoyed.

"What an infuriating woman! I can't believe she would say that in front of his team when he's in the hospital." Say's April again before being dragged in by a rather flustered Naruto.

"Come on we have to see how Senshi-Sensei is!" Naruto says rushing everyone inside. Stopping at the desk to find out where Senshi was. The receptionist looks up and smiles slightly then checks the book and tells them where to find him.

Running down the hall they find a familiar looking Anbu standing guard at the door looking at them. "You gonna try and stop us again buddy?" Naruto says looking the guy in the eyes. Getting ready to try and push past the man if necessary.

"No sir you can go in now if you want. He's a tough old man I don't think many would have survived that much damage. Hope he gets better soon." As the Anbu steps aside the three go in and look directly at the bed and see him lying there wrapped up in bandages. They all walk over and stare at him for a while listening to the beeping of the monitors. When suddenly he said something they weren't expecting.

"Why…why..w..wo…would you at..atack me…y..yo..your…kage….WHY?" Is all he said before he passed out again. Looking shocked Naruto looked at him laying there fury boiling up in his body when he just punched the wall with all his might making a large basketball sized hole in the wall.

"I can't believe this. They actually went and did it. They sent someone after him. But why?" Was all Naruto asked. Looking at his sensei his cousin's face flashed in his mind and he just let out a huge yell. "WWWWWHHHHYYYYYY! WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS!!!"

A/n

**DUN DUN DUN. How was that for you all? Nice little twist I hope. Did his cousin actually betray them or did someone else set it all up? Find out later when I finally put up another chapter. Again reviews are appreciated.**

Purgatorie: Standing inside the bathroom door. (Kissing sounds heard) Head pops up and looks out. "EH heheh this isn't what it looks like.

Anko: Sticking her head out with a grin on her face. "Awww come on purgie-kun why are you denying it?"

Kurenai: Aww isn't the couple here cute?. (Giggles)

Purgatorie SHUT UP KURENAI OR I'LL PAIR YOU UP WITH OROCHIMARU!

Kurenai: Alright alright sheesh.

Purgatorie: That's better. Sticks out tongue. (Then gets dragged in bathroom.) Ah to hell with it


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto I only own this story

Purgatorie: laying asleep on a couch: "But I don't wanna do that…you can't make me."

Anko: Sitting nest to him "Well he's out like a like. That was kinda quick"

Purgatorie: Heh heh I made anko fall down go BOOM! Spreading arms as if his showing an explosion.

Anko: SHUT UP! Punches in the arm.

Purgatorie: I don't remember babies being invited here. One tried to punch me hehe

Anko: leans next to his ear. "WAKE UP JACKASS!"

Purgatorie: falls down on ass and looks up. "AWW Anko-chan why did you wake me up?

Anko: You insult me in your sleep that's why!

Purgatorie:….Have I ever said that your gorgeous when your pissed off?

Anko: Are you just saying that to get out of trouble? Leaning dangerously close

Purgatorie: …… back to the story

Anko: HEY ANSWER THE QUESTION!

THE AWAKENING

About 3 days after the explosion that put their sensei in the hospital Naruto was sitting in a chair next to Senshi while the other two members of team Kitsune fell asleep on the floor at the foot of his bed. Then they heard the door open which made Naruto jump out of bed grabbing a kunai and standing in front of Senshi's bed.

"Alright! Who's there show yourself!" Naruto yelled making his two teammates jump up as well with kunais making sure no one entered who wasn't supposed to. But in the door came a nurse with a clipboard and medical instruments.

Looking down at the group she gasps slightly then relaxes a little and smiles. "Oh my what brave and loyal ninja you three are. May I see him please so I can check his wounds and make sure he's alright?" Walking up to Naruto who just nodded and let her pass as she started checking the man in bed. Running her hand over him performing a Diagnostic jutsu a black bit of chakra whips from the body and smacks the hand away. "Good lord! What was that?"

"What was what Ma'am? What's wrong?" Asked Shikune. With all three of the children looking around the nurse to see what was happening. Naruto noticing that black chakra as it retreated back to Senshi's body.

"Uh oh that can't be good. It's never good when chakra comes out and acts on it's own." Said naruto thinking of the demon fox within him. He never saw that chakra come from his Uncle before. "I suggest you don't touch him with any chakra at this time. Unless you want something real bad to happen."

Walking out of the room the nurse just clutches her hand muttering something about monsters and calling the hokage. "Well I can say this the old man has one hell of a way to keep people away." Said Naruto. "But I have to wonder what made that chakra attack the nurse.

Then after he stops speaking they notice Senshi has chakra shooting out of his body causing him to start screaming and causing them all to start backing out towards the door. As they do they notice that the chakra envelopes him and starts to hum slightly forming a sort of dark cocoon. "Naruto, what is going on?" asked Shikune hoping he'd know what was going on with his uncle.

"I have no Idea I never knew he did anything like this before." Said Naruto wondering if his uncle would be alright. Standing outside the room they notice 3 Anbu squads and the hokage in the hallway looking at them with a small sad look on his face. He then ordered the Anbu to take positions around this room to make sure no one got in or out.

'Do any of you know what's going on? It would be very helpful to us helping if you could tell us anything that might tell us what is happening." Looking down at the three he noticed they were very all confused and didn't know what to say. So he repeated his question adding that they may need to take extreme action if they don't tell him anything.

"We don't know. All that we know is a nurse came in used a diagnosis jutsu and then all this stuff happened. I swear I didn't see anything else." Said Naruto who was on the verge of tears. Then looked directly at the Hokage. "But I swear if this is my Uncle's chakra doing this he wont hurt anyone unless they threaten him. Right now it looks like the chakra is only putting itself in a protective type of cocoon."

Walking into the room the Hokage and three children along with 4 anbu look at what appears to be indeed a giant cocoon. A pure black cocoon that you can't see what could possibly be inside. Walking to the cocoon the hokage reaches out and brings his wrist back as a black tentacle of chakra whipped out at his hand. "Hmm seems we can't get too close or it defends itself. But it also does not seem to attack with out provocation. I suppose we can leave it but we must leave a watch over it."

"Your not going to try to hurt Senshi-Sensei are you?" Asked April rather concerned. The Hokage shaked his head and looked down at them with another sad look.

"I hope we don't have to. If he comes out of there with his mind and body intact we have to do tests to determine what happened. If it is ok then we get his story of what happened and hopefully figure it out from there." He gave them a smile to try and calm their nerves.

Suddenly they could hear a large cracking sound followed by a small hiss. Looking back at the cocoon they see a crack in the shell and what appears to be a blue eye in the crack. And a loud shout coming from the inside. "SHIPPUU! DAMN YOU SHIPPUU! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME! I WAS YOUR FATHER DAMMIT!" At that the shell finally breaks apart and standing there standing on the bed was Senshi in black flowing sleeveless robes, a dark blue mask, his white spiked hair a slightly darker color and a blank glossed over look in his once crystal blue eyes.

"Senshi? Senshi Hemura is that you? Please tell me it's you." Said the hokage who got a chilling glance from Senshi who disappeared and reappeared in front of the hokage. As he appeared the Anbu are there with kunai to his throat heart and sides. But the Hokage noticed the glossed look in the eye's start to disappear.

"Yes Sarutobi Sama it is me. However I'm afraid as of this moment I am no longer the kage of the ice village. Therefore I would like to make a small request to you if I may." Senshi says bowing slightly a sad look upon his face. The Hokage nodded and told him to proceed. "I would like to ask for a place to stay here in konoha for me and my team here. Also I hope that this isn't too much but I would like to take on the strongest as the last act of being a kage." Head still bowed low.

The hokage placed a hand on Senshi's shoulder then yanked it back, as the shoulder seemed rather cold. "I will grant you a place here Senshi-sama. But first I will need to have the medics do a few tests on you just in case if that's alright for you. As for your other request I would be honored to allow you this last request as kage. But again after the exams."

"Very well Hokage-sama. I after I get checked out and hopefully allowed in I would also like to get placed in the ninja ranks along with my team." Standing not showing any emotion whatsoever hoping that he accepted. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get the tests done before anything else happens to delay my trip in this village."

"Of course Senshi I'll get them finished as soon as possible." Smiled the Hokage walking out of the room ushering a nurse in to start the tests and bringing the three children with him. As a nurse goes in he stops her quick and asks her to get someone for a psychological exam on him as well.

"Yes Hokage-sama. I'll Send someone to find a person right away." The nurse calls an orderly and has him go find a psychological specialist. And he runs off and the nurse enters the room and starts on him right away. The children in the hall look at the door and then at the Hokage.

"So what now old man? Are we going to be allowed in here as ninjas or no?" asked a very grumpy Naruto. "Because you know I bet I could easily match any of your genin if not beat them out right.." Standing proud and looking right at him with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto you three will have no problem becoming ninja in the village it's your sensei that might be a problem if he doesn't pass the tests he can't be a ninja." He said staring at them with a very serious look. But then put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and spoke softly. "Don't worry I have no doubt in the man he's probably as strong willed and surprising as the fourth Hokage."

After about an hour the orderly comes back followed by a man wearing a black coat and a black bandana covering his scar covered head. Seeing this man the hokage just shakes his head. And starts wondering why the orderly would have gotten this man and not one of the others.

"Lord Hokage where is the vic…I mean person I am to interview?" Said the man to the Hokage.

"Right through that door Ibiki-san. Now don't forget He's currently a guest under my protection. You are not to torture him unless it is actually necessary. Do you understand me?" Said the Hokage giving Ibiki a stare that said if he comes out of there completely broken your dead.

Naruto and team Kitsune look at the Hokage and say at the same time. "ARE YOU INSANE HE"S GOING TO TORTURE OUR SENSEI!" pointing at the man and wondering what the Hokage was thing. " Why send in a nutjob like THAT to talk to someone?"

Smiling Ibiki just opens the door and immediately hears. "Hey there Scar face how ya doin?" Coming from Senshis voice. Ibiki stopped look back at the Hokage and smiled. Walking into the room you could hear Ibiki ask questions and Senshi giving nonsense answers.

"Why do you want to join the village Senshi?" was one such question Ibiki asked looking directly into his eyes.

Cause I couldn't stand to be away from your smiling face Ibiki-Hime." Was Senshi's response with a smile on his face purposely trying to annoy the man in front of him.

Meanwhile the children on the other side of the door listened in for a little while and started laughing and deciding he should be ok in there for a while. Though it would be a good idea to leave and look around town for a while. Try to talk to people and make some friends since they would most likely be here for quite a long time.

So they went through town looking for other kids their age and found a small group of them in one of the training grounds along with an adult ninja training them. Smiling Naruto looked at his friends and asked if they would like to go talk to them.

"Well it would be nice to make a few more friends in this village. Not that you guys aren't great but I don't think just the three of us are good for us." April says. "But we better keep in touch since we're the only ones from another village after all.

"I agree. It would benefit us greatly if we made new allies in this village as we will be here for a lot longer than expected." Replied Shikune in his tactical thinking mind. But his body language told him that he was slightly uncomfortable making new friends with people he's never even seen before.

Walking over to the group of people they watch for a few minutes and notice that this group isn't really doing much of anything. The Sensei is playing shogi with one of the kids who has kinda pineapple hair and a concentrated expression on his face. The other boy is rather out of shape and eating potato chips while talking to the pineapple headed boy. Then there's a girl in the group who has platinum blonde hair a purple dress like outfit with bandages on her legs and waist.

"Hello how are you doing today? Mind if we join you?" Asked April kneeling next to the blonde with a smile on her face. "Just wanted to make some new friends since we're new here.

"Might as well we don't seem to be doing much of anything today. I swear we got one of the laziest Sensei's out there. Anyway my Names Ino, this is Choji. Over there playing shogi instead of working is Shikamaru and our sensei Asuma. Pleased to meet you." Said Ino holding her hand out.

Smiling brightly April takes her hand and shakes it. "My names April and behind me is Naruto, and Shikune. We're new here and want to try and make new friends." Looking behind her she just says. "Hey guys I'm gonna talk to Ino you go ahead and talk to the others ok?"

Shrugging they walk off. Shikune walks over to where Shogi is being played and watches for a while. "Hey mind if I play next game? I'm told I'm one of the best Shogi players from where I'm from." Shikune says smiling slightly.

Shikamaru just looks at him with a curious expression then shrugs. "Sure I wouldn't mind someone new to play against. Asuma here is starting to get predictable." Shikimaru says with a slight smile.

"Hey come on Shikamaru I'm not that bad am I?" Asuma says smiling while trying to act hurt. "Hey kid what's your name?" Looking up from the board for a minute to look at the kid and notices that his attention is fully on the board studying it.

"My names Shikune. Pleasure To meet you. Would you mind if I help you a little bit? That's alright isn't it Shikamaru?" Looking at the board still but awaiting a response.

Shrugging Shikamaru says. 'Sure go ahead hopefully it'll make this more intense. How about you Asuma do you mind? Or are you too proud to accept help?" again giving a slight grin.

"Fine I'll take the help. I just want to be able to beat shikamru more often." Said Asuma with a grunt knowing this may be an unusual match. As he was about to move a piece Shikune smacked his hand.

" I wouldn't do that Asuma-sensei. Cause if you do that he'll most likely do this to counter and you'll be in serous trouble later on." Said shikune putting the piece back and moving to another one that Asuma was ignoring. "This will help you a lot better in the long run although you pretty much lost the match already from what I can see here." And with that the three keep going.

Naruto walks over to Choji and sits next to him. "Is your group always this laid back? I would have thought that you'd be training to get stronger." Shrugging he then goes in his bag and pulls out some food of his own which happen to be BBQ flavored chips. "By the way my names Naruto. And yours is Choji right?" holding out the chips to the boy.

"Yea that's me. What are you guys doing here though? I've never seen you around before." He said taking some chips from Naruto smiling a bit. "Seems our groups are getting along well already though. Hey would you like to come to my place later and hang out?"

Smiling a foxlike grin he looks at choji. "Sure I'd love to. Hopefully my Sensei will be out of the hospital by then and we could really get to know each other. "Then sat and watched the others with choji and talked the entire time.

Meanwhile with sensei

"What are your intentions if we accept you in the village?" asked Ibiki getting slightly aggravated.

"To paint pretty rainbows and give lollipops to all the good boys and girls of the world." Said Senshi enjoying this investigation and annoying this apparent interrogator.

"If you don't answer truthfully and without being smug I will have to take extreme measures to get you to answer." Ibiki said throwing off killer intent to try to intimidate him.

Shivering for a second Senshi shrugs it off and smiles again. "Aww come on Ibiki-chan. That wasn't called for." Giving him a wink. "Ya know you can't force information from me unless I want to give it, and I just don't feel like talking to a person like you." he finally said and pretended to be asleep.

"Fine you want to play it that way? We can do this the hard way." Walks over to the door and tells the Anbu to get someone that Senshi couldn't quite make out. He then walks back sits down smiling. 'Remember you asked for this and I'm not responsible for what happens."

"What are you gonna do ask more questions? Give me more intimidation tactics? Please I've withstood all kinds of torture." Senshi says and goes to sleep to rest up for what's about to happen.

Suddenly a swirl of leaves shows up in the room behind Ibiki and asks. "Alright Ibiki who's in the hospital that you need my help to get information from?" Ibiki simply points to the man in the chair and smiles slightly seeing a look of glee in Anko's eye. Anko walks over and kicks the chair from underneath the man causing him to almost fall to the ground. But the man stops about an inch from the ground and slowly goes down the rest of the way and sits there still asleep.

Leaning down next to Senshi ear she was about to yell when his hand shot up and covered her mouth. Senshi's eye's were now wide open and looking right at her giving what could only be guessed at being a smile. "Now now I don't think shouting in my ear would really be necessary Miss…Anko isn't it? Wait aren't you the one I beat earlier in town?"

Growling at the man she quickly gained a sinister smile and told Ibiki he can leave now and she'd take care of it. "Alright you smart ass piss stain, In here I'm in charge and unless I get the answers I want I'll make your life a living hell and to hell with what the hokage does!" screaming right in his face.

Smiling under his mask he looks up at her and nods slowly. "Now YOU I like ask away and I'll do my best to answer. However nothing too personal or I may start in myself." Leaning onto the wall and getting comfortable.

Anko in the mean time was dumbfounded. She was expecting resistance in her questioning but here he was actually happy that she would be the one interrogating him and willing to answer questions. "All right then why would the new Aisukage try to have you killed?"

Looking down for a moment Senshi looks up with slightly sadder eye's and replied. "Because she is ungrateful child who believes I was betraying the village by forming these alliances and not sticking to our secluded ways. She may have also found out about Naruto being the container of the beast that killed most of our family. She couldn't understand why I would favor a child who has something that was responsible for that."

Looking at the man Anko sees that although he's physically fine he is indeed a spiritually broken man. _"Wow betrayed for following what he believes in. Not only that but also protects someone who holds the beast responsible for the deaths of his family. That's actually quite remarkable. _"Alright moron just a few more questions. What are your intentions here?"

"Since I can't go back to my own village without dying or putting my students in danger I thought I'd join here and make a new life for me and my students. If this became my new home I would protect it until I died. Is that all yet Anko-_chan?"_ Giving the last name some emphasis to try annoy her and noticing it wasn't quite working.

"Fine now then, if you do join would you be willing to take our tests to see were you would most likely fit in. Also when that happens would you be willing to share your knowledge to make to village stronger." Anko asked wondering if he would be able truly help at all.

"Very well then I will subject myself to whatever is necessary to fit into this village. It is what my brother would have done as well and I will not lose to my brother AFTER he died." Senshi said looking at the window toward the monument.

"Who was your brother Senshi?" Anko asked quite curious and following his gaze to the Hokage monument. Then looked back at Senshi with a surprised look. "Was it one of the Hokages?"

"Nodding Senshi replies "Yes it was, in fact it was the Fourth Hokage. Why do you ask Anko?" Still looking at the monument with a little bit of a tear coming down. "Hey Anko, when I get out of here would you like to get something to eat? I'd understand if you don't want to since I'm not a leaf member…yet?" Finally turning to look at her he sees her sitting there just gauking at him. "Is there something wrong Anko? Do I have something on my face?"

A/n

Well Naruto and his group starting branching out and made three friends and Senshis even trying his luck. What will happen next time? Who knows? I sure don't maybe that's a bad thing…..Oh well see you next time. And don't worry I'll explain the Black chakra later. Please read and review.

Purgatorie: Ya know I wonder What would happen if I put Senshi and Anko together maybe I'll show up and give a helping hand.

Senshi: Punches him in the head. "DON'T TRY TO SET ME UP JACKASS!"

Anko. Punches him in the head as well. "Besides I have someone else on MY mind. Wraps arms around purgatorie.

Purgatorie: (sighs) Fine I'll find someone else…. Hey I got it. Rubs hands together evily. Unfortunately I need to make an appearance.

Senshi: Oh this isn't going to end well.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto I only own whatever madness comes out of my head.

Purgatorie: Yawning getting up from bed. "Man I should start going to bed earlier.

Anko: Nah if you did that then I couldn't trick your sleep deprived mind.

Purgatorie: Looking at anko and jumping up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE!"

Anko Well considering what you're planning on doing in the fic I thought it fitting.

Purgatorie: Anko get out of there before I change my mind about it.

Anko: (pouting) But I'm comfy here. Lays there and purs content.

Purgatorie: Fine I'll just get the fic going.

**The beginning of** **Senshi's placement challenge**

Walking out of the Hospital Senshi walks around town and comes to the village's academy. He then notices a strange looking man wearing not usual ninja attire but rather his clothes were dark gray jounin clothes wearing a black mask and metallic boots and gauntlets that were all dark gray. Strangest of all this man was wearing two swords over his back. He was standing at the wall watching the children and talking to some of the instructors there.

He was about to continue on when the man looked up at him and disappeared from sight. Looking around he was unable to locate the man then started on his way again till he bumped into something. Looking forward he looks into a 6'1" man with Dark green eyes and short black hair just staring right at him.

"Who are you sir? I have never seen you before." The man says standing there with his hands across his chest.

"Isn't it usually custom to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name? I mean that's just rude." Replied Senshi looking at him with his hand on a kunai waiting for some kind of attack.

Looking stern a bit longer the man relaxed significantly and sighed. "Your right it is custom. My name I Purgatorie and I'm one of the teachers here. I was just wondering about you since I haven't seen you around here before. Now may I know your name?" Keeping an eye on the man while trying to act polite.

"My name is Senshi Hemura. It's a pleasure to meet you. I just moved in here and hopefully am able to take a place among the shinobi here. I was kinda banished from my last village." Senshi said in a little bit of a sad and troubled voice.

"Hmm alright then. How would you like to join me and a few of my fellow jounin tonight for a little fun? I promise that you'll enjoy it. So what do you say?" Holding his hand out waiting for him to accept.

"Alright I'll go with where's it at? I mean I'm new here and hell if I know where'd you go. By the way how many others will there be? Besides I need something to do I just got rejected tonight." Senshi said snorting.

Don't worry I'll come find you meet me at the Ramen shop around 6 tonight." Purgatorie said. After Senshi nods and walks off purgatorie just poofs and disappears into the crowds of people.

With Naruto and the others naruto and Choji got into an eating contest after they walked off and found Ichiraku's again. Ino and April are still chatting about this and that and arguing about who's cuter between the two. Shikune and Shikamaru were still playing there first game of go neither one having a real superior advantage over the other.

"You know I have never met anyone who gave me this much of a Challenge shikamaru. How did you manage to keep your sensei from giving you to like special ops or something?" Shikune asked moving another piece

"Because my grades were terrible and I'm so lazy it kind of defeats the purpose of most things in special ops, and besides that he wants to keep me around we seem to be a lot alike." Shikamaru chuckled at that.

A few minutes later naruto and choji came back argueing about who ate the most ramen and then they all heard people walking through the area. Looking up at the new people they saw a familiar pink haired girl, Sasuke, Kakashi and a third kid that they were told was Negiri. Who didn't look all that impressive.

"HEY! WHO LET THOSE FREAKS IN HERE!" yelled Sakura noticing Naruto and the others. Looking up at sakura and the others team kitsune sighed and got up to leave.

"Sorry we'll go if it makes you feel better. However you should give us one good reason as to why we shouldn't beat you all down for calling us freaks when YOU'RE the ones who attacked us." Shikune said as he stood up from the game.

"You insulted Kurenai Sensei and punched me into a wall knocking me out!" pointing at naruto. "You hit my precious Sasuke Kun and that on it's self is enough for me to hate you!" yelled sakura pointing at Shikune.

"First off Kurenai's a big girl and I believe that if that truly upset her she'd find me herself do something about it. Second I knocked you out because YOU challenged me to a fight and I was much stronger than you therefor beating you. Third he was testing the strength of Konoha's genin and I must say I'm sadly disappointed." Finished Naruto crossing his arms across his chest.

"Hmph the only reason any of you won is because you disguised yourselves as civilians and we underestimated you. If it weren't for that we would have won." Said Sasuke

Sasuke even if they were disguised as civilians you shouldn't underestimate your opponent. Your self righteousness isn't going to help you either." Said Kakashi "Now please continue what you were doing before we so rudely interrupted you all." And with that team seven turned around and walked away.

"Huh…kind of disappointed. I was hoping for a fight again." Everyone turned around and saw senshi up in a tree reading a book not really looking in their direction.

"SENSEI!!! You're back! Are you ok?" Yelled the three group members running over to the tree and standing there waiting for him to come down.

Asuma looked over to the man and saw a familiar orange book in his hands. "I-Is that Icha Icha?" He asked in a slightly nervous tone. Hoping it didn't come from where he thought.

Looking down at Asuma he had a smile on his face that you could see that meant. 'MMAAYBE'. Then he jumped down from the tree and gave his group a hug and replied to them. "Yes I'm fine I couldn't lay in the hospital away from you guys anymore.

Just then He pushed the three out of the way and caught a Kunai between his fingers. Looking up he saw a clearly upset Kakashi staring at him.

"My my what was that for Kakashi-san? I was only borrowing it. If you really want it back I'll give it to you but it'll cost ya." He said with a glint in his eye.

"If you so much as bend a page I'll make you pay." Said kakashi now visibly pissed then relented slightly. "What is your request?" hoping that it wasn't too absurd.

"Just some information and if I like what I hear I'll give you the book back. If I don't I keep it and make sure you don't get your hands another copy as long as we live." Replied Senshi.

Raising an eyebrow kakashi asked. "What kind of information?"

"It's about a ninja I ran into on the way here. What can you tell me about Purgatorie? He's kind of an unusual man I couldn't get a reading on him." Said Senshi with hands on his hips and looking slightly impatient making sure the book didn't leave kakashis sight.

Putting up his hands Kakashi just sighed. "First off he's a teacher at the academy now, he used to be a high level Anbu official right below the hokage, He has never lost a mission he's ever been on except for when he went head to head with the Sannin Orochimaru the day he defected. I believe the day the left Anbu He had about 45 s rank under his belt, 40 A-rank, 57 b-rank, 75 crank, and 107 d-rank. He has never truly used his full power except against Orochimaru unfortunately him and Orochimaru were the only ones there so we don't know what he can do.

Putting a hand to his chin he throws the book to kakashi who grabs it and puts it back in his pouch. " Alright Kakashi that's good enough it was actually quite helpful. Now if you don't mind I have a group to teach and then I was invited to take part of some activities with jounin."

Kakashi leaves and then Senshi turns to the kids gathered there. "I see you made some new friends. Aren't you gonna introduce me to them?" he asked giving an eye smile.

Smiling Naruto stands up and brings over Choji, April brings over Ino, and Shikune brings over a grumbling shikamaru saying something about 'troublesome Sensei's'. but finally they all line up with Asuma behind them smoking and smiling with his group.

"Hey Senshi. This is choji he can eat almost as much ramen as me." Getting a small laugh from choji Naruto continued. " He's really fun though and he always is nice to me and I think he's the most fun person I've ever been with." Naruto said with a smile.

"Next April spoke up. "This is Ino she is _almost _as beautiful as me. She treats me, as an equal and I believe she has a certain thing about that tells me that she has the greatest potential to get some of our techniques down. May I help train her a bit?" looking Hopeful at Senshi who says it's up to _her _instructor if he says ok that fine. They both look at Asuma with the infamous puppy dog eye's no jutsu. Asuma gave in rather quickly saying it was alright with him.

Shikune then walks up with Shikimaru. "This is Shikamaru he has my utmost respect as a fellow tactical genius." Which was all he said but that in it was pretty big for Shikune to admit considering how intelligent shikune was with tactics.

Grinning at his group then looking up at Asuma he moves his hand fast while frowning. "You know you shouldn't smoke around students they could develop lung problems from it." Holding the cigarette and crushing it.

Asuma looked up at him and smiled. "You know I have thought of that but ya know what they can move away if the smoke bothers them besides I'm sure that they know better than to breathe in too much of it." He said still smiling.

"You push your luck Asuma. If you smoke around my students I'll be forced to make you understand alright?" He said with a serious push of killing intent on the man.

Chuckling lightly Asuma puts his hands up. "Alright alright I understand don't worry." Said Asuma not wanting to get into a fight right at this moment.

"Now then since April wants to help teach Ino there they can go and practice. Shikune since it seemed to interest the both of you, you may play shogi with Shikamaru. Consider it tactical practice. Now that just leaves me, Naruto, Choji, and Asuma. Any Idea of what to do for them Asuma?"

Putting his chin in his hand in his thinking pose he replies. "Well I suppose endurance training I'm sure naruto may be good at it but I'm worried about Choji."

"Hey are you saying that I'm not good enough the way I am?" yelled Choji at the comment Asuma gave him.

"Woah there Choji I was only saying that if you worked on that you would be an even greater asset than you already are. I was trying to make you feel bad." Asuma said defending himself.

"Come along Naruto we have to get prepared to teach Choji to stay in a fight longer. You also need to learn anticipate an attack quicker." Says Senshi leading the group a little deeper into the forest.

"HEY! Are you saying I don't think ahead in a fight old man!" Yelled Naruto walking behind Senshi.

Looking back at Naruto he gets into a mock-thinking pose and says. "Hmm, yea I guess that's what I'm saying." Smiling at Naruto as he looks back seeing Naruto very obviously upset at what Senshi said and wanting to yell at him.

"Calm down naruto we both know that you don't plan ahead. You improvise in a fight, which is quite effective. But you can't do that all the time. Sometimes things need to be carefully planned and carried out. But I know that you can do it kiddo."

For the next several hours Naruto and Choji are panting and wheezing on the ground tired beyond belief with Senshi and Asuma standing over them. "Alright you two I think that's enough today. Why don't you go gather up the others and head home." Says Naruto with a wide grin and rubs his head.

"Yes Sensei. But I think I'll just rest here for a few minutes." Naruto said panting hard. Not wanting to move till he felt strong again.

After hearing that Senshi and Asuma walk off and go around town. "So you were invited to the fun tonight huh? Where you ever told where to go?" Asuma says as he puts a cigarette in his mouth.

Looking over at Asuma he turns back and shakes his head looking at the ground. "Ya know you should stop smoking It'll be the death of you one of these days. To answer your question no I haven't I was told to wait by Ichiraku and he'd come get me." Senshi said shrugging his arms up and a completely confused look on his face.

"Tell ya what Senshi I'll take you there. You shouldn't wait after all you're a friend to us now aren't you?" Asuma says with a smirk.

"You know Asuma I do believe you are the first person in this town to talk to me on a truly friendly manner. What are you planning? No acts this friendly who doesn't have an alternative." Senshi says remembering his daughter who betrayed him.

"Look man take it easy not every one has alternative meaning behind being friends now come on." Asuma said bringing senshi with him down the street to the Exam stadium.

"Umm Asuma. Why are we heading for that stadium over there?" Asked Senshi acting nervous when they drew closer. Asuma on the other hand had a smile on his face and chuckled slightly.

"Like I said it's the jounins fun night. That could mean a lot from talking and playing cards, to all out sparring in the arena or training grounds. And since you need to pass some stupid test anyway this would kinda count towards it."

Looking over at Asuma with a chilling glare Senshi just remarks. "No alternative motives huh?" Smiling slightly at being dragged into a situation he wasn't quite prepared for.

Walking into the stadium he could see the hokage which he gave a bow to and received one in return. Around the stadium he could see Kakashi, The red eyed jounin known as Kurenai, Anko, Some wierdo in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut and the creepiest eyebrows he has ever seen, then in the way back he could see Purgatorie. He was reading a scroll and not paying any real attention.

"What's going on Hokage –Sama?" asked a very worried Senshi hemura." Standing around looking at the jounins in there making sure he wasn't going to get jumped.

"This is your test Senshi. You are to beat as many of these people as possible and depending on how well you do that will decide your placement. Is this alright with you?"

Shuddering a little at the collective power in this room he turns to the Hokage. "You mean I have to fight them all at once Hokage-sama?" his voice slightly shaky.

Laughing slightly the Hokage just says. "No Senshi just one on one fights don't worry." Jumping up to the balcony the hokage looks down and tells everyone to get ready. "Alright the first match is about to begin. First up Asuma Sarutobi vs. Senshi Hemura. BEGIN!"

A/n And here we are about to get into Senshi's battle for placement into Konoha. What do you all think will happen? I would put my money on myself but that's biased so no. Please remember to review and tell me how it is.

Purgatorie. There you go Anko. I'm in are you happy now?

Anko. Hmmm not yet. You know what'll make me happy.

Purgatorie. Damn it woman keep your panties on I'll get to it soon alright.

Anko. Hmm and if I don't? Smiling seductively

Purgatorie. I boot you outta here and I leave hows that?

Anko. Aww no fair


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer **I don't own naruto if I did it would be seriously screwed up.

Now I had a review saying that adding another OC was lame I'll admit it is but Iam also getting rid of two of them. Besides This one wont even be in all that often so it wont affect it all that much. The most he will be in it for is to hand out a mission or two maybe a little something later so don't worry.

Purgatorie: Sneaking around a corner. "Phew I think I lost her.

Anko: PURGATORIE! Come back here! (Throw's a kunai at purgatorie)

Purgatorie: GYAH! (Duck's under kunai.) Oh god I should start this before I die…Anko put those snakes away!

Anko comes around corner wearing geisha makeup. I"LL KILL YOU!!!

Purgatorie. God can't even take a joke. Enjoy the story.

The exams for Senshi

**"**Alright! If the contestants are ready!" Shouted the Hokage getting a nod from Asuma and Senshi. Senshi in a Stance like Gai and lee, while Asuma was standing in his normal pose with his knives. "BEGIN!"

At that Senshi and Asuma blinked out of existence and you could see the flashes and images of them clashing in mid air. Finally breaking apart Asuma is panting and Senshi is standing there looking bored.

"Come on Asuma. I'm getting bored can't you come up with a move yet?" asked Senshi as he used his kunai to clean his nails. "I mean come on I haven't had a decent workout in years." He suddenly disappears and reappears in front of Asuma with a smirk on his face. "Ice immobilization technique." Senshi says putting a single finger to Asuma's arm making it freeze up. "Shall we continue?"

Asuma jumps back and holds his arm looking at Senshi. Holding his trench knife in his other hand his makes his wind bade and rushes Senshi who puts up his kunai and it's automatically covered in fire. The two met in the middle and when Air met fire the fire spun out of control and grew and contorted with the fire.

"I guess we both go down after this huh senshi?" Asuma said smiling and holding his Knives there.

"Guess again Asuma." Senshi says and he moves his other hand in front doing hand signs. "Body of ice technique." Suddenly Senshi's body slowly gets covered in ice and regrows after the fire takes a piece off. Then he just laughs and says. "BOOM!" as the fire just suddenly explodes.

Everyone trying to see waited a few minutes for the dust and smoke to clear when Senshi was kneeling in a crater next to Asuma checking for a pulse then stands up. " Heh heh. Boom! He's ok folks just unconscious."

"Hey Hokage can we go two at a time this time?" Asked Senshi sitting down waiting for Asuma to be taken out of the arena. "I mean I'm not feeling challenged right now."

"Feeling a little over confidant aren't you Senshi?" Said a chuckling Hokage. "I don't know who would you like to go against next?"

"Cyclops and Caterpillar face." Senshi said lying down on the ground and pointing his hand up in roughly Gai and Kakashi's direction waving it slightly. "Wherever they are I wanna fight them." From that everyone burst out laughing except Kakashi, Gai, and the unconscious Asuma.

"Alright if your sure about that. Kakashi, and I'm assuming Gai get going." Then the two said people show up in the arena with Senshi still lying down as if not even acknowledging them.

"Hey you know it's not wise to disregard your opponents." Kakashi said in his normal lazy voice. Showing no real worry about fighting this guy. "It could very well be your downfall."

"Yea, yea Cyclops now I'll do things my way you do things your way." He said waving off the comment and sounding like he fell asleep.

"YOSH! I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYONE SO UTTERLY WITHOUT THE FLAMES OF YOUTH AS YO…" he got so far then suddenly had a certain orange book in his mouth and Senshi holding it there with a pissed off look in his face.

"If I hear one more god dammed word about the fires of youth from you I swear I'll rip off your gonads, feed them to you, and then I might get angry." Feeling a sudden wave of killing intent he looks over at Kakashi and notices that it was his book that was shoved into Gais mouth. "Well looks like cyclops got serious now." He pulls out the book and hands it back to Kakashi. "Sorry man looks like someone drooled on it." Senshi smiled and jumped out of the way of a kunai from kakashi.

"This act is unforgivable. You destroyed my precious book. Even worse is you ruined it by shoving it in GAIS MOUTH!" Yelled Kakashi as he does some hands signs. "Fire Style fireball jutsu!" as a huge fireball flew right at senshi who jumped out of the way.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" came from Senshis side and he looked up confused.

Dynamic entry? What the hell is Dynamic en…. Gyah that what not a fair place to aim Gai." Senshi says the last part almost crying. As every man winces and covers their groin and the women just have sympathy for the man.

Smirking Hokage just says to himself. "Well he did ask for these two and they work together surprisingly well." Then from behind him he hears. "Yea they kinda do don't they Hokage Sama?" Turning around he sees Senshi sitting in a big plushy chair petting a cat. "When did you get there Senshi, and what's with the cat?"

"So we meet again Hokage-sama. Muahahaha" petting the cat with a maniacal look on his face. "Now, now mister kage wouldn't want to ruin the fun would we?" then stands up and looks over the railing watching the fight. "Ya know I'm kinda surprised that kick didn't make it go pop."

Back on the field 'Senshi' was dodging and weaving attacks made by the two when Gai snapped his weights of and Kakashi opened his sharigan and focused on Senshi. "You have no chance against us Senshi. You will fall to us because you're arrogant. You thought you could take on two experienced leaf Jounin. You will fail because this eye will be your downfall."

At that you could see the clone freeze in place and start doing hand signs like kakashi and gai snuck up behind him and punched him in the back causing 'Senshi' to poof. Only with a huge amount of smoke rolling off and you see Senshi sitting in the smoke in the fluffy chair and cat clapping his hands.

In a voice you would hear only in bond movie villains Senshi says. "Congratulations mister cyclops, Caterpillar face. I never thought you'd even be able to beat a clone. I admit you're strong. But…" as a huge wave of killer intent rolls of him. "I'm stronger."

Standing up and putting the cat down and poofing it away. He starts on hand signs. Meanwhile Gai starts charging but gets kneed in the gut and kicked into the air and Kakashi launches Shuriken and Kunai at Senshi who promptly jumps out of the way and finishes his seals.

"ATTACK OF THE DRAGON KING!" Yelled Senshi as over his head you could see a huge dragon with 7 heads start to materialize. There was such huge killer intent coming off of it people were wondering if it was an attack or a summoning. Then the beast roared and knocked everyone to the ground. The Dragon then looked to Kakashi and Gai eyeing them hungrily. Senshi looked at them holding the last hand seal.

"Do you surrender or does my friend here make a meal out of the both of you? By the looks of him he could use the meal right now." Kakashi and guy just look at Senshi and bow their surrender. At that he releases the seal and the dragon dissipates. "Just so you know I wouldn't have let him eat you. I'm not that mean to new friends." Looking up at the Hokage.

"Yo, old man where's the next batch? I'm getting antsy down here." Then He felt a presence behind him and turned. Standing there was Anko and Kurenai. "You have got to be kidding me. I'm being demoted now or something is that it?" Crossing his arms and sitting down back turned to the two he starts doodling in the dirt before him. Suddenly he felt a kunai against his throat and hears a hissing around his waist.

"Ya know this is kinda kinky and all but I'm afraid I'll need you two to back off unless you really want to get hurt. That snake may want to stay away unless it wants a nasty surprise." As he said that black Chakra leaked out a little and smacked the snake making it recoil up Anko's arm. He then stood up and looked back to them. "If I remember Anko I already technically beat you using one of my genjutsu. And then there's you Miss Kurenai. I was staring you straight in the face at Tanzaku town and you never knew I was a ninja I say that qualifies already beating you."

Fuming at his words anko attacks him and begins throwing senbon and kunai at him while trying to punch kick and bite. "You fucking ass! How dare you belittle us! I'll show you how last time was a fluke! You tricked me into thinking a Giant dragon was attacking the city but that wont work again!"

Leaping from her attacks he just smiles and says. "My, my is little Anko-chan angry at me? I never did anything to upset her on purpose though." He then notices that something is amiss. Looking around he notices that Kurenai is missing. Looking down he sees several tentacles coming from the ground straight up at him. He starts dodging those as well as Anko but it was difficult seeing as he could see where Anko would attack from but not the tentacles.

"Oh Screw this!" Jumps way up into the air and hovers for a minute and a good-sized ball of chakra forms in his hand. "Unless you two wanna be flash fried I"D GET OUTTA THE WAY! SUPER NOVA!" he yells as he chucks the sphere to the ground and completely obliterates everything within a 250 foot radius. He then lands on the ground and stands there panting. "Di..Did I …get them?" he then just barely jumps out of the way as a kunai flies past his head. Glancing over he sees a very hurt very pissed kurenai and Anko. "This just isn't my lucky day."

Walking towards them he holds a kunai in both hands stalking towards them with a hungry look on his face. Like a predator hunting its prey. "Now who's first? The Genjutsu mistress? Or the Snake bitch?" Kurenai does a few hand signs and slowly disappears. Senshi then feels himself bound to a tree with kurenai coming out at him. Glancing up at her he smirks.

"Now this is insulting kurenai to think that you'd believe this would work on me." As he stares at her his head seems to contort into that of a dragon and starts to break free of the tree knocking her out of the genjutsu she created looking up at a very large and pissed off black dragon. "Kurenai! For this insult you shall DIE!" At that the dragon attacks and knocks her senseless.

Looking at Anko he sees Kurenai drop beside him. "Ahh I love tricking genjutsu masters with genjutsus. Now it's your turn Anko." At that he charged her and was about to strike her with what looked like a chakra enhanced punch and all he hit was a metal gauntlet. Looking up he saw the man they called Purgatorie with an aura all around him grasping his hand.

"**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM WITH SUCH DISDAIN!"** Purgatorie yelled and threw Senshi back about 50 ft. He then proceeded to pick up Anko and Kurenai and set them in the stands. Anko however was still pissed. And took a swing at him.

"We Don't need your help dammit!" Screamed Anko get back up when Purgatorie just stares right at her and releases a little killer intent right at her forcing her to sit down and shut up.

"Let me handle this delinquent Anko I believe I can have this done in a total of 10 seconds." Standing straight up he disappears and shows up next to senshi and punches him straight in the stomache. "One." As soon as Senshi recovers there's a fireball heading right at him. "Two."

Senshi Dodges out of the way to get slashes across the back with purgatories swords. "Three." Flipping around he jumps about 20 feet away. "FOUR!" Senshi doing hand signs yells "ATTACK OF THE DRAGON KING! YOU MAY WANT TO GIVE UP KNOW OR BE EATEN!"

Purgatorie smiles back. "Five. Attack of the Dragon slayer." Behind him materializes a knight covered in black armor with a claymore and runes covering his whole body. "Six."

The two monsters clash and create a huge explosion and you can hear in the midst of the dust and smoke. "Seven, eight, nine." Just as the smoke clears you see Senshi in Purgatories hand unconcsious. "Now ten." And throws him to the ground."

The Hokage just look down there and announces that the test is over and Senshi is more than qualified to be a Leaf jounin. However he is also more than qualified to be an anbu too so we will let him make his instructions when he wakes up. Purgatorie will you come up here please?" Purgatorie just shrugs and looks at the Hokage. "If you want to talk to me you know where to find me." With that he disappears.

Everyone leaves the stadium and Senshi and asuma are brought to the infirmary of the stadium to take care of their wounds. When he awakens he sees Naruto and his teammates looking at him. "Damn Sensei looks like you got your ass kicked. How'd you manage to find one that could do this kind of damage." Naruto said smiling at him.

"I may have threatened the wrong person. He seems to not like it when your about to attack his precious people with chakra enhanced fists." He said chuckling "The jerk humiliated me. He beat me in ten seconds. He was counting through the fight."

"If you hadn't been a jerk through your other fights it wouldn't have happened you jackass." Looking up they all see Purgatorie standing there looking at them. "Hey you gonna be ok? I wouldn't mind having a friend like you on the field watching my back." He walks up and holds out his hand. "No hard feelings?"

Senshi puts out his hand and shakes it. "Nah no hard feelings. Just a healthy rivalry now." He says as he grins. "So am I a Jounin now?"

Purgatorie just grins. "Yea you are. But you have a choice. You can be a normal Jounin or placed in Anbu under my command. Your team would be in an altogether new command. The choice is up to you I will let you talk it over with your group." He starts to walk away then turns around. "Oh by the way if you decide to stay with your group I have a mission for you right away."

"So we report to YOU even if I'm not under your command?" Asked Senshi slightly confused. Looking back at him team who he just see glow with anticipation.

"Of course not it's just this first mission I thought I'd deliver personally. Now please discuss among yourselves. I'll be checking on the others.

Looking over to his team he just grins and says. "Well what do you guys think you wanna stay with me? Or would you like to join other teams and see how you flourish here?" He was surprised by there answers. April and Shikune said they would like to see what this town had to offer and would like to join other teams and would like to one day come back together as team kitsune. Naruto on the other hand wanted to stay with him. Glancing over at Purgatorie he calls him over.

"Hey I have a question. If I became Anbu could I make one of my students an apprentice?" He asked curiously. This question gave Purgatorie a reason to stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Why…yes I believe so. Why? I thought this team would be reluctant to split up." Purgatorie said quirking an eyebrow.

"The group would like to split and try new things however little naruto here would like to stay with me. Would that be ok?"

"Of course no problem there. Just meet me in front of the kage tower in an hour I'll have your mission then and you can meet your teammates for this mission." Purgatorie said grinning like he was enjoying this. "Oh before we go though would you and your student come with me please."

"Sure fine we'll go come along Naruto. Lets get this over with." Taking Naruto by the shoulder and saying good luck to his other students they walk off and follow behind as they walk all over town.

Walking up to one compound in particular he stops and turns around looking at the two with a grin on his face. "Tell me how do you two feel about dogs?"

"I love dogs. I was never able to have one growing up though. The old man here seems to really hate them with a passion. I'm going to get one soon though I love em. Just curious though why are you asking?" Senshi also raises an eyebrow expecting an answer.

"Oh no reason. I have a quick side job for you though before the real one. I would like you to go in here and apply for a job. For when you aren't on missions ok. This is a requirement for working in MY Anbu corps." He finishes with a quick smirk and bow. He then walks off and disappears into the shadows.

"Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this Naruto?" Asked Senshi rubbing Naruto's head walking up to the nearest house and knocking on the door. Turning around and waiting for someone to answer he looks at Naruto. "This place smells kinda funny doesn't it Naruto. I don't think I've smelled anything quite like it." as soon as he said that he felt Naruto tugging on his arm. "What is it kid…Ugh I think I need a gas mask just to be near here."

'Shh..Shut up Dammit. I think you should turn around before you speak again. God you know you tell me to look before speaking." Senshi slowly turns around and see's a tall woman standing there with red triangles on her cheeks shoulder length brown hair and slitted eyes. Along side her stood a rather large dog who was growling at him.

Looking at her he rubs the back of his head then looks down at the dog and growls back at it. "You wanna go pup? I swear if you keep growling at me I'll have no choice." Getting into a crouching tiger form he readies himself to fight.

"May I help you? Or do I have to help Kuromaru beat the crap out of you?" She says as she growls at him as well. Naruto Jumps in the way.

"Woah woah hold on we got off on the wrong foot.I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this big doofus here…" giving senshi a knock on the head making him stand up straight. "Is my uncle Senshi. I'm sorry he just has a thing about dogs I'm not sure of. "

Senshi stands up and bows slightly rubbing the back of his head. "Terribly sorry about that but we were told to come here for a job in between missions." Giving her a nervous look while every so often glancing at Kuromaru growling.

"Now why would I want to let someone who obviously dislikes dogs work here?" She asked. Giving him a questioning look as if she was saying I'd rather beat you senseless than let you work here.

"Because even though I might dislike Dogs. I do not let something like that interfere with my job. I would do anything in my ability to make the dogs happy content and well taken care of. Is that good enough of a reason?"

Thinking about she is about to answer when Naruto butts in. "If my Uncle does anything to make the dogs uncomfortable I will deal with him. Or you could always get that Jounin that kicked his ass in the placement test. I believe his name was…purgatorie." At this Tsume smiles slightly.

"Alright I accept you will be walking the dogs at first cleaning them feeding them and any other demeaning task I can think of. Naruto on the other hand will work with my children on their tasks. Do we have a deal?"

"I really hate you Naruto. But unfortunately I do have to accept the terms." He walks in with his head held low and follows Tsume to the back room with Naruto and leans closer to him. "You know when we're alone I'm going to train the shit out of you. You know I fucking hate dogs."

"Hey it's not my fault old man this is the place purgatorie forced us to come to." Naruto says as he follows Tsume. Then a grin crosses his face. "Hey Tsume. Can I ask you something?" Turning her head she just smiles and tells him to go ahead. "Are you married?" Quickly gaining a sad look on her face she answers.

"I was but my husband ran off for some odd reason." In the back they could hear someone talking in a smartass manner. "Yea mom why don't you just say you scared him off." She quickly turned her head back while Senshi had a smirk on his face that practically said 'Whoever that was I like him.' Naruto meanwhile had his head in his hand mumbling. "Oh god no another one like my Uncle."

"KKKIIIIIIIBAAAAAA!" yelled Tsume as she took off after the young man in the mean time Senshi and Naruto are standing there. And when Naruto looks at Senshi he see's a huge grin across his face.

"Oh no, Your not going to help him are you? are you INSANE! He had it coming." Senshi looking down at Naruto had a maniacal grin with a gleam in his eye.

Senshi in the sweetest voice he can mange says. "oh Naruto. Iif I gave you some money would you let me have some fun tonight? Or would you like to join in as well?" Giving Naruto a slight nudge in the side to try and get him interested.

"I don't think so old man I don't have a death wish." Said Naruto He then walks off with his uncles wallet which he pilfered from him. Looking back he yells have fun Old man. Then gets and Idea of his own and stares right at the Hokage monument. "Perfect." He says as he rubs his hands together.

A/n

Not sure about this one but I kinda like it but I know it could be better. And yes I know the characters are fairly OOC. But I don't care because it's my fic.


	11. Chapter 11

Problem with story. Someone seems to have deleted my next five chapters from my comp im sorry but it may take some time to put up some new ones so please bare with me I'm gonna kill the one that erased them


End file.
